It's A Secret!
by yukki067
Summary: It's about that Haruhi knows that she's rich and that she's the vampire hunter princess but she doesn't know that the host club members are the princes of the 5 royal vampire families and they have to kill her. Will both parties be able to do what they were born for? Read to find out and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's A new story and i really hope that you like it!**

* * *

**Haruhi's POV**

Okay can I just say that I despise October so much that I can't even stand pronouncing it in my head and it's just the first day of October! Oh yeah forgot to introduce myself. I'm Haruhi Fujioka, I'm 16 years old and I'm in a host club that I don't even want to be in and everyone knows that I'm a girl so it's pretty much nothing now because I have to host boys, yay (I was being sarcastic). As I was saying before I interrupted myself, I hate, hate, and hate October! I have no idea why I hate it myself but all I know is that I despise it.

"Hey Haruhi are you okay?" Hikaru asked me, we were in the classroom and because it was empty I guess that class finished and as I was sunk in my own thoughts, I couldn't hear the bell ring.

"I'm perfectly fine, kay Hikaru." I said and I got up and we started walking towards the clubroom. It was autumn, which was why I hated this month. I was wearing the girls' uniform for the fall, it was a black knee length skirt and a white shirt and a dark blue hood vest on top of the shirt and a dark blue bow and Hikaru was wearing the boy uniform also for the fall, it was black pants a white shirt and a dark blue hood vest and a black tie and when we got to the clubroom, Tamaki-sempai was ranting with his nonsense that for club, we should do something with Halloween.

"Blech." I thought but I said it out loud and I covered my mouth and they all stared at me, in that moment I wanted the earth to eat me.

"Haruhi, do you have a problem with the idea for the new theme?" Kyouya-sempai asked. Man if I tell him that I have a problem with October then they're going to kill me since October raises their funds even more than the usual months of the year.

"Nothing, I swear that I have no problem with the new theme." I said nervously. Okay here's the deal: these guys for some strange reason adore October but I have no idea why, all I know is that I despise it!

"OKAY, well after this meeting, we'll be starting club. The theme will be the supernatural and the twins have already prepared the costumes." Tamaki-sempai said and after the meeting I went into the changing room and I put on a black dress with a blood-red lace by the waist and it was knee-length and it had black leggings and black high heels and I walked outside and the guys were already in their costumes.

"Hey Haruhi, sit here so we can style your hair and put makeup on your face." The twins said and I sat and they started doing what they had to do. They had taken the time to curl the ends of my hair and they put eyeliner, mascara, blush and red lipstick. I don't but when I think of red then I start getting nauseating.

"You look beautiful." They both said at the same time while letting me watch myself in the mirror. It was true and I was blushing at that comment but the blush covered it.

"Thanks guys very much." I said and I got up from the chair and all the students started walking it. I could have girls and boys as clients because the girls would come to talk to me and the guys for what the girls come but just me putting on a stunt. And when this was all over I went changed again and I stared at my school bag.

"Damnit, I know I have to take them but I don't want to this time." I said and I grabbed my school bag and I started making a mess in my own bag until I found a pill box, it said Linciaktus and I opened it and I grabbed one pill and I drank it. I had to take these pills every October but mom and dad never told me why so I got outside and I started cleaning and when I finished, I decided to rest so I sat on the couch and I heard the door open and I opened my eyes and I saw a boy –about 17 years old- with short messy brown hair and blue eyes with a black leather jacket and a midnight blue shirt under the jacket and black jeans and he smiled at me. I knew exactly who it was: it was my old friend from middle school: Jacob.

"Oh my god. Is it you Jacob?" I asked and he nodded and I ran towards him and I hugged him and he hugged me back.

"I missed you Haruhi." Jacob said.

"I've missed you too. Where have you been?" I asked him and he gestured me to the couch and we both sat down.

"I've been in Bulgaria with my whole family. And I've been crazy thinking about how was my best friend so I asked my parents if I could live here with my sister and some cousins of mine so I can see you." Jacob said.

"You're so considerate, Jacob." I said.

"Hey, how many times have I told you that you have to call me Jake not Jacob? Because when you call me Jacob I feel like if we're complete strangers." Jake said.

"Fine." I said and the guys came in after changing and they saw us together.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH HARUHI?!" Tamaki-sempai and the twins screamed.

"Wait you guys are… Haruhi stay away from these guys." Jake said while standing up. If I badly don't remember, Jake is a bad-ass fighter so he might pummel the other hosts except Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai.

"Hey Jacob, you do not even dare fighting these guys." I said while standing up.

"Why not?" Jacob asked me.

"Because I work for them." I whispered in his ear.

"These guys? Seriously?" Jake whispered.

"Haruhi because your friend tried to pick a fight with us. Your debt will be raised a 5%." Kyouya-sempai said while typing something on his computer.

"NOOOOOOOO! Okay." I said.

"Hey Haruhi, how about I drop you off at your house? Do you still live in the apartments?" Jake asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"I think that I should convince my parents into letting you and your dad live in our apartments for free." Jake said.

"They wouldn't let you." I said and the host club stared at us.

"My mom loves you and my dad thinks that you're a good influence on me thanks to your smarts." Jake said.

"What's your name?" Tamaki-sempai asked.

"Oh my name is Jacob Swan, not that I need to know yours Tamaki Suoh." Jake said with his cocky voice.

"Jake." I said in a motherly tone.

"How did you know?" Tamaki-sempai asked.

"We met at a ball in France, 2 years ago." Jake said. When the hell did he meet Tamaki-sempai?

"Damnit Jake, why didn't you tell me that you know the guy who's been torturing me for 6 months?" I asked.

"I didn't think that you knew him." Jake said.

"Well, hell yeah! I know him!" I said.

_***RING RING***_

It was my cellphone and I saw who the caller was and it was dad so I answered.

"Hey dad. What's up?" I said.

"**Haruhi, honey. I need you to come home right now." **Dad said.

"Sure." I said and hanged up.

"Jake please take me home." I said and he nodded.

"Bye guys." I said and I walked with Jake to the parking lot and I saw that he had a Harley-Davidson motorcycle parked there.

"We're leaving on a motorcycle?" I asked and he nodded so I just got on and he started the motorcycle and we went and we stopped in front of the apartment building and I got off the motorcycle.

"Bye Jake." I said and I kissed him on the cheek and he blushed and he left and I got in my house and my dad was sitting on the couch.

"Hey dad. Why did you need me to come home right now?" I asked.

"Get changed and then we'll talk." Dad said so I went in my room and I took off the uniform and I put on black shorts and a white shirt and on top of the shirt I put on a midnight-blue hoodie and white sandals and I walked outside.

"So what do we need to talk about?" I asked dad.

"Haruhi, do you believe in the supernatural?" Dad asked.

"Kind of. Not too much but not too little." I said.

"Do you believe in vampires?" dad asked me. Okay I do not see where he's going with this.

"I don't see where you're going with this? Maybe a little but I think that it's because I watch The Vampire Diaries, Vampire Knight and Blood +." I said. Okay I like vampire T.V shows, bite me if you got a problem.

"Well Haruhi, vampires do exist." Dad said. What did he just said?!

"Please tell me that you're joking." I said and he nodded in a no tone.

"Crap." I said and he threw daggers at me. "Sorry for the language. Continue."

"Well your mother was a vampire hunter and I was one too but after your mother died thanks to an unexpected vampire attack. I gave up so I could raise you in the way that your mother would have wanted me to. But we're in a special rank of vampire hunters. We're the royal family and you have an older brother." Dad said. I have an older brother?

"So you're the king and mom was the queen so that means that I'm the princess and my brother is the prince?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes you are right." Dad said.

"So, who's in charge now?" I asked.

"Your grandmother and grandfather. They thought that I had to tell you right now and now we have to go to their house so they can know that I've told you." Dad said and we got up and dad ordered a taxi so we got in and I grabbed my cellphone and we got to a gigantic mansion and we got off and dad rang the doorbell and a maid opened the door and she bowed down to dad and me and she took us to some kind of living room.

"Why is this place so ominous?" I asked.

"I never knew." Dad said and a woman with brown eyes and brown hair with some gray hairs tied in a bun with a teal dress and a man with blue eyes and brown hair with small gray hairs came in. they both looked very young. The woman was Antonia Blanchard, one of the 10 most powerful women in the world and the man was Victor Blanchard, the man who owns over 50 worldwide hotels all around the world and 30 worldwide hospitals. So I actually can't believe that these people are related to me.

"Hello mother, hello father." Dad said and I bowed down.

"Aw she's so adorable!" The woman that I think that is my grandmother said and she hugged me.

"She looks so much like poor Kotoko." The man that is my grandfather said.

"Well I trust that your father has told you everything, right?" Grandmother said.

"Yes." I said and she smiled.

"I'll give you some more details of our people since this is a month that we all despise." Grandmother said.

"You hate October too?" I asked.

"Every vampire hunter dislikes October but the royal family hates it." Grandmother said.

"Okay now you can give me the details." I said.

"Okay, every vampire hunter thinks that October is just a normal month that we can't stand but it's not. It's the month in which a vampire hunter from the high society is sacrificed. And the reason why they get sacrificed is because we're terribly weak in this month." Grandmother said.

"What are the symptoms for October hating and feeling weak?" I asked.

"When you're tired and wish that you could sleep anytime but you can't. And when you feel disgusted to any comment of October." Grandmother said.

"Man, I feel disgusted now." I said.

"I know right." Grandfather said.

"Okay and now, you are going to train every day after school." Grandmother said.

"I'm sorry Grandmother but I can't because I have club after school." I said and she stared at me.

"Well at least you should have some breaks before all the training. And you shall start living here with your father and you cannot tell anybody about you being a vampire hunter." Grandfather said and I nodded.

"So I have to go get my stuff at home, right?" I asked.

"No, we have everything you need here since we were predicting that you would be here any day." Grandmother said.

"You mean you predicted." Dad said "And where's Luke?"

"Oh he's sleeping at a friend's. But I guess that he'll be happy when he hears that his little sister knows now and he can finally meet her. Now I'll take you to your rooms." Grandmother said and she took us to our rooms. First dad and then me: my room was everything that I would have dreamed of, it had a king-sized bed with a black computer and a dark pink iPad and a flat screen T.V and it had a big closet filled with clothes from famous designers and the school uniform. Practically it's the room of my dreams.

"I never thought I would say this word but OMG. Thanks Grandmother and how do you know that I go to Ouran Academy?" I asked her.

"Well your father told me and I bought the uniform for you. So rest and your training starts tomorrow." Grandmother said while closing the door but opened it again.

"Oh yeah I forgot to explain and give you something. Here." Grandmother said and she gave me a silver rosary with a ruby in the middle.

"It's beautiful. What's it for?" I asked while grabbing the rosary and putting it on.

"It's for protection. It was your mother's before she died. And I want to tell you that you shouldn't let a vampire drink your blood because if they do then you have no escape." Grandmother said.

"Etto? Why not?" I asked.

"Well, royal family blood is sacred and if a vampire dares to drink your blood then it won't stop and more if it's a royal family vampire." Grandmother said.

"Vampires have a monarchy?" I asked.

"Yes they do. They are made up of 5 high-ranking vampire families and a bite from one of them is not fatal but they will kill you. And they think that they are the only worthy ones for killing us but the feeling is mutual." Grandmother said and I nodded.

"Good night." Grandmother said. "Oh and if you need anything, just come to my office and you have to stop drinking your pills so give them to me."

And I gave her my pills and she smiled at me and I closed the door and I took a long relaxing bath and I just put on a big blue shirt and black shorts and I started reading some books that my room had and at the end I got tired so I went to bed. I just can't believe that this is real.

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

In a mansion, the other host club members were talking.

"Don't you guys think that it's time to tell Haruhi, that we're vampires?" Kaoru asked. Yes, the host club members are vampires but a special kind of vampires. They were the royal family.

"But what if she doesn't accept the fact?" Hikaru asked.

"Well then we would erase her memory so she wouldn't remember that we told her." Kyouya said.

"Yeah that would be a good idea, Kyou-chan. But didn't you sense something weird from Haru-chan's friend earlier?" Hunny said while eating a piece of cake in single bite.

"He's a werewolf." Mori said and everyone stared at him like if he was crazy.

"But it does make sense because he was acting like a loving puppy around Haruhi and he got all defensive when he saw us." Kyouya said.

"Well we have to keep Haruhi away from him because he might tell our secret to Haruhi." Tamaki said.

"But he's her friend and if she notices that we're trying to keep him away from her, she'll want to know what's wrong with us?" Kaoru said.

"Right. But if we just spend more time with Haru-chan, she won't suspect anything." Hunny said.

"But she'll think that something's wrong with us." Hikaru said.

"We'll figure it all out tomorrow." Kyouya said and everyone nodded and their parents came out of a meeting room

"So, why did we have to come with you guys if we were just going to stay out here?" Hikaru said with a bitter tone to his parents.

"We were in the meeting deciding if we were going to tell you the information that has just been given to us." Tamaki's grandmother said as she came out of the room.

"What information, Grandmother?" Tamaki asked and she ignored him like she always did.

"Come in." Kyouya's father said and they followed them and they sat in chairs that were there.

"Okay, what information do you have to tell us?" Kyouya asked.

"We have just received word from one of our spies that the royal vampire hunter family have told the princess who she is and what she must do." Tamaki's dad said.

"But wasn't she supposed to be dead 11 years ago?" Kyouya said.

"She was never dead, she was hidden." The twins' mother said.

"So is she going to fight us and try to kill us?" Hunny asked.

"I doubt. If she was just told then she'll receive training from her brother, the prince and obviously the king and queen would teach her everything they know." Hunny's father said.

"Okay. So what does that have to do with us?" Mori asked.

"Dude, you spoke a bit more today!" Tamaki said and Mori raised his thumbs giving Tamaki a thumbs-up.

"Well this is your mission." Mori's dad said.

"What mission?" The twins and Tamaki asked.

"This mission is separate." The twins' mother said.

"WHAT IS IT?!" The twins and Tamaki asked/screamed.

"Your mission is that one of you will have to find the vampire hunter princess and the one of you who finds the princess will have the pleasure of drinking her blood and getting the consideration of being the king." Tamaki's father said.

"But the job is separate?" Tamaki asked and his dad nodded.

"So, we can't help each other?" The twins asked.

"We know that this will be hard for all of you but it's for the best of deciding." The twins' mother said.

"And if one of you kills her. We will be able to finish with the vampire hunters once and for all and begin thinking on how to get rid of the werewolves." Tamaki's grandmother said.

"I accept." Kyouya said and the others stared at Kyouya while his father looked at him with pride.

"I'm in." Mori said and the others also stared at him.

"I'm in." Hunny said.

"In." The twins said and they stared at the other but glanced to stare at Tamaki.

'I accept." Tamaki said.

"Great. Now, you can start trying to find out who she is because our spy couldn't hear her name." Kyouya's father said and they all left.

"Man, I'm going to call Haruhi. I doubt that she's asleep now." Tamaki said while punching in Haruhi's phone number. And Haruhi was sleeping but she woke up thanks to the ringing of her cellphone.

"Hello?" Haruhi said with a tone of tired in her voice and Tamaki felt jittery in his insides.

"Hey Haruhi! What are you doing?" Tamaki asked and Haruhi just thought to herself that she shouldn't have answered the phone.

"I was just reading a book and I was about to go to bed. What's up? You sound a bit jittery." Haruhi asked while sitting down properly on her king sized bed.

"Nothing just that my grandmother spoke to me about something really important." Tamaki said.

"Great, she spoke to you about something important to the company! That's great!" Haruhi said and she heard a noise coming out of her room. "I'm sorry sempai but I'm going to go to bed. See you tomorrow sempai!"

"Bye." Tamaki said and they hung up and Haruhi got up from her bed and put on some slippers and walked out of her room and saw the big, dark hallway and heard a noise of a breaking glass.

"_Okay, if somebody tries to steal from this mansion. That person is going to end up dead." _Haruhi thought and kept walking and saw one of the maids. Her eyes were red and she was fighting a boy –like 18- with brown hair and brown eyes and he was wearing a black long sleeved shirt rolled up to his elbows and dark jeans and sneakers, he was fighting with a sword.

"Bitch, how dare you spy on this family! I swear on my late mother's grave that I'll murder you!" The boy screamed while slashing his sword towards the maid.

"I'll kill you and then I'll find out your sister's name and tell my masters and she'll be dead like you and you and your mother will be reunited." The maid said and Haruhi grabbed a sword that was on a knight armor and cut the maid's head on instinct and the maid turned to dust.

"I'm a murderer!" Haruhi said.

"Thanks. Who are you?" The boy asked.

"Um, Haruhi Fujioka. I'm just living here and the noise bugged me a bit so I walked outside and I saw you fighting the maid and I guess that on instinct I killed her." Haruhi said while looking at the dust on the floor.

"I'm Luke Blanchard, nice to meet you little sis." Luke said.

"Nice meeting you older bro. was she a…..?" Haruhi started asking.

"Yeah, she was a vampire. I always knew that there was something weird with her. And by the way, that was a really good kill. Who taught you that if I've never seen anybody do that?" Luke asked.

"I guess that I taught myself. And you're a good fighter." Haruhi said and their grandparents and their dad came in bursting out of their rooms. Her dad was holding a baseball bat.

"Where did he get a baseball bat?" Haruhi whispered.

"I have no idea." Luke whispered.

"Are you okay?" Their grandmother asked while hugging both of them.

"Of course, we're fine Grandmother. Just that I found out that one of the maids was a vampire and Haruhi here just killed her." Luke said.

"Oh! Your first kill! And it was with a sword! That means that you're fit for a sword like your brther!" Their grandmother said.

"Yay!" Haruhi said while raising a fist in the air.

"Good. Well we start tomorrow and Luke, you'll be taking your sister to school tomorrow." Their dad said.

"Oh no. he can't take me to school." Haruhi said.

"Why not?" Luke asked.

"Because in my school, I'm a scholarship student and if they find out that I have an older brother that has a really cool car. I'm dead. And most of the killing would be by the club that I'm in." Haruhi said.

"Oh, then I'll just drop you off like 3 blocks away." Luke said.

"Kay. I'll go back to bed now. Cause I got a quiz and I don't want to get up late." Haruhi said and she went to her room to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I so hope that you enjoy this.**

* * *

**Haruhi's POV:**

I love this bed, seriously. Why can't I marry this bed but I have to get up to go to school. So I get up from the bed that I have in my room in my grandparents' mansion since they're and I'm rich so it's a cycle and I go to the bathroom and I brush my teeth to take away the terrible morning taste from my mouth and I take my shower while washing my hair and I walk out of the bathroom and I start getting changed in the school's uniform and I walk down the million stairs of the mansion and I walk in the dining-room where only Luke is eating.

"Why are you here alone?" I asked him and then I noticed that he was wearing the school's uniform. "And why are you using the uniform for my school?"

"Well, I'm eating here alone because our grandparents don't wake up at this hour and the answer for your second question is that grandfather had transferred me to your school so I could watch over you." Luke said. "Come on sit down so you can eat."

I sat down next to him while I grabbed a toast with some strawberry jam while drinking some orange juice.

"In what year are you in?" I asked Luke who was drinking some tea.

"3rd. I guess that I'll be your brother/sempai." Luke said while smiling.

"You smile a lot even though we're in the month that we hate the most." I said while looking at him.

"There's a lot of stuff that you're supposed to smile about, you know. Hey I think that it's time for us to go to school." Luke said and we both standed up from our seats and we walked to Luke's car which was a yellow Ferrari and we got in it and he started driving to school.

"Are you in any clubs, sis?" Luke asked.

"Well, I'm in a host club but I'm in it because I owe them big time." I said.

"Good and we're here." Luke said and he parked in the school's parking lot and he went to the headmaster's office and I went to the classroom and I saw a bunch of girls doing a fuss over someone in front of my seat.

"What the hell is wrong?" I asked Renge who was also over whoever was there.

"He's super-hot! And he looks like he could be an actor or singer! Or even a vampire or vampire hunter or even a werewolf!" Renge started saying.

"Renge, there is no way that someone could be super-hot." I said.

"Haruhi, look for yourself!" A girl said and the boy that was sitting there standed up and it was Jake!

"Hey Haruhi! Didn't see you there." Jake said.

"Haruhi! How do you know Jacob Swan, the heir to the Soar Hotels? Son of one of the greatest super-models in the world?" Renge asked.

"My mom used to know his mom and we went to the same middle school." I said calmly while sitting in my chair.

"Really?!" Every girl in the classroom asked.

"Hey did you guys hear that the heir to the Blanchard fortune is going to study here!" Renge said while checking her Facebook. She has nothing better to do.

"WHAT?!" Every girl screamed.

"Hey Haruhi, do you remember my big sister Alexandra?" Jake asked. Jake's big sister who is awesome but she's hard to understand since she has a Bulgarian accent.

"Yes I do. What happened to her?" I asked.

"She came her too but when she sees the heir to the Blanchard's, she going to faint." Jake said.

"Why?" I asked.

"She's seriously in love with him and she'll come bursting in here to tell me everything." Jake said and his theory was right because Alexandra had run into here.

"You're good." I said and Jake gave me a cocky smile.

"Jake, vou von't veileve vhat has happened to me?" Alexandra said.

"Don't tell me. You met an international pop star." Jake asked sarcastically and I giggled.

"Vhat is vot what vhat is. No I vet my virst love! And he talked to me!" Alexandra said. Luke's in a surprise when I tell him.

"That's great Alex." Jake said and the bell rang.

"I must go. See vou later!" Alexandra screamed while running outside and the twins came in running.

"We're here! Hey aren't you that guy from yesterday?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes I am that guy from yesterday." Jake said and the teacher came in and we had normal human classes.

"Oh my god, he's coming over here!" Renge and some girls squealed.

"Who's coming? Justin Bieber or one of the guys from One Direction?" I asked sarcastically.

"Are they usually this squealy?" Jake asked and I nodded and then Luke comes in with Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai. What the hell is he doing here?!

"Hey Haru-chan!" Hunny-sempai said.

"Hello Hunny-sempai, hey Mori-sempai. Um, hello Blanchard-sempai." I said nervously.

"Oh Ms. Fujioka, s'il vous plaît ne m'appelez pas comme ça, je préfère si tu m'appelles Luke!" Luke said. If I could dude, if I could. **(Author's Note: What Luke just said means:** **please don't call me that, I would prefer if you call me Luke!)**

"Okay Luke-sempai." I said.

"That's better! So nice to see the whole bunch of first years. Hey Fujioka, can I talk to you?" Luke said and I nodded and we walked out of the classroom.

"So how's school going for you?" I asked.

"Fine, hey do you know Alexandra Swan?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, I do. She's Jake's older sister." I said.

"Which implies that she's a friend of yours, right?" Luke asked.

"Yes, I don't see the point of this." I said.

"I'm in love with Alexandra." Luke said.

"So early, your highness." I said with an accent.

"Yes, and can you give her good comments about me? Please!" Luke asked.

"Fine, just shut the hell up and let me go back to class before something bad happens." I said and we both left.

"What happened?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"Nothing, he just wanted to ask me where the library was." I said.

"Aren't they like 4 of them and isn't he with Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai?" the twins asked.

"Yeah but he doesn't trust them yet." I said while sitting in my chair and we started with the class.

And by the end of class, the twins and I walked to the clubroom and when we entered the clubroom, it was pitch black and cold and candles turned on and I saw that Tamaki-sempai was dressed as the Grim Reaper, Kyouya-sempai was dressed like a cool devil with a black leather jacket with a red shirt with dark pants with a black wings, Mori-sempai was wearing a Frankenstein costume but without the green makeup and Hunny-sempai was dressed as The Mad Hatter which had no conclusive match to this month's theme.

"Why…. I'm not going to ask." I said.

"Hey, what are we going to dress like?" The twins asked.

"You guys will dress like zombies!" Tamaki-sempai said while pointing at them with his plastic scythe.

"Great, we're zombies. And, what are you going to dress Haruhi up as? A French gothic maid?" The twins asked.

"Nope, we're going to dress Haru-chan up as a pretty witch!" Hunny-sempai said.

"Haruhi, your outfit is in the other room. Go get changed because then we have to start hosting." Kyouya-sempai said and I just nodded and I went to go get changed. It was a long ebony dress with a blood red fabric for the waist with black heels and my hair was tied up in a messy bun (Which I tied up myself!) and the twins just applied the makeup.

"You look great Haru-chan!" Hunny-sempai said and I swear that I had just seen Mori-sempai's eyes go garnet red but I must be a little sick so whatever.

"Thanks." I said and I had hosted more than I had ever hosted before in other months. And I'm tired!

"Good job guys, Haruhi you seem to have done your best today." Kyouya-sempai said.

"Sure, whatever I'll go get changed." I said and I put on the uniform and when I came out, the guys weren't here so I walked out of the door and I saw Luke leaning on a wall.

"Ready to go, lil sis?" Luke asked and I nodded and we walked to the car and we got to the mansion.

"Good afternoon Lady Haruhi, Lord Luke." The maids said.

"Lord Luke, Lady Haruhi. Your grandmother is waiting for the two of you in the you-what room." A butler said and we nodded and Luke started walking and I followed him.

"What's the you know what room?" I asked.

"It is the room in which we, the royal family meets." Luke said while we started to walk down in some stairs.

"Does it always have to be so dark and cold?" I asked and he chuckled.

"The cold darkness gives the place protection; a vampire can only pass if he or she is wearing an item of a royal family member or with a member." Luke said and we stopped at a door and there were various forms of rosaries by the side, they looked like locks. One that included the size of mine.

"Take off your rosary and put it in there." Luke said while putting his silver rosary on something that seems like a lock so I did the same and the door opened and I saw Grandmother and Grandfather sitting in some chairs but my dad wasn't there.

"Good afternoon." I said and I sat down.

"Good afternoon, what boring lecture are you going to give today Grandfather? Another one about swords or guns?" Luke started saying with a cocky voice.

"Nope! He's going to give you the history of our glorious family!" Grandmother said.

"WHAT? But you never gave that lesson before! Why start today?" Luke asked.

"Because your sister is here." Grandfather said.

"Oh, well then. Thank God you got here faster!" Luke said while hugging me. "Wait do we have to write down anything?"

"No." Grandfather said. "Your grandmother will be giving you the lesson; I have something to attend to with some business partner." Grandfather said. And when he left I noticed that one of the many small guns was missing.

"Well, let's start over several hundred years ago, our family wasn't just the vampire royal family, we were a real monarchy until some other country took us over. Our vampire hunting days started when Princess Victoria III Blanchett of Albion met a royal vampire. According to ancient stories which are always accurate in our family, he fell in love with her but she was engaged to a royal werewolf which had seemed to be jealous of the vampire so he had tried to murder the vampire. His attempt almost worked because the vampire was almost killed, he ran somewhere where he had thought that he was safe but he drank the blood of the princess's younger sister and he tried to drink the blood of the princess but he realized that he couldn't live without the princess so he gave of his blood." Grandmother said.

"But wouldn't that make her a vampire too?" I asked.

"Let me finish the story! But she wasn't turned into a vampire, she had the strength, speed and some powers of a vampire but she could age like a normal person. She was furious at the vampire for killing her younger sister. She desired to kill him but he disappeared. Her offspring also gained her powers so her children became the first vampire hunters. And that's how the royal family came into being. The end." Grandmother said.

"Such a sad, romantic but cute story." I said.

"I know. Those are the bad things of being born in this family." Grandmother said.

"Um, grandma what do you mean by that?" Luke asked.

"Well, every once in a hundred years, in our family. A child that will have a very odd future will be born and he/she will be with a vampire or werewolf. It doesn't matter, the point is that he or she will be in a harem." Grandmother said.

"Um, I don't get what you mean by harem if there are just 2 guys in love with him or her." I said.

"No because other men will interfere. Or there will more than one vampire in the affair." Grandmother said.

"Okay, I'm going to bed." Luke said.

"Oh no you're not. I have a job for you two." Grandmother said.

"What?" I asked. I am so getting confused today.

"Have you two heard about the dead bodies at the old abandoned port?" Grandmother asked and we nodded. "I have a suspicion that it was a vampire but I can't go and everyone from the association is busy and since you two aren't in any business today. So I'm going to send you two out there." Grandmother said while grabbing a sword that was in its sheath.

"Here you go Haruhi. Now that I look at you carefully, you look like Princess Victoria III. But here you go." Grandmother said while giving me the sword and I pulled it out of its sheath and I saw an inscription that said: _"Your heart is strong, it will not be broken." _

"Nice inscription." I said.

"What inscription?" Luke asked.

"Don't even try Luke. The inscription only appears to its master. It passes from master to master." Grandmother said.

"Remember be safe and don't get killed." Grandmother said and we left and we arrived to the abandoned port. It was cold so I had to wear a black jacket with dark jeans and black boots, the same with Luke except that his jacket was made of leopard fur.

"This is kind of creepy. And do you have to seriously wear a leopard's fur for a jacket?" I said while walking.

"I might be a vampire hunter but I'm still fashionable and handsome." Luke said and we heard some laughing so we hid behind an old container.

"Ha, ha, ha! Is it just me or ending pathetic humans lives is fun or what?" a female voice said while laughing crazily.

"No sister. We're just doing these killings because all these people are related to vampire hunters and you know that the royal family wants us to do this." A man's voice said.

"Yeah so they can draw out any royal vampire hunters so we can bring them so they can interrogate them so they can find out where the princess is." The woman said in a dull tone.

"Yes. They have to know who the hell she is so they can kill her." The man said and I stared at Luke and he nodded so I walked forward.

"Who are you?" The woman asked. She was beautiful; she had blood-red long hair and blue eyes that turned an intense red like her hair with a black long coat and the man had blonde hair with red eyes, he was also wearing a long black coat.

"Missy, calm down. She's pretty. We might not have to kill her." The man said.

"Why does everybody think that I'm just a pretty face?" I asked softly and I saw that Luke was on top of a container ready to throw himself.

"But I just hope that you die with honor." I said and they stared at me and Luke attacked the woman and I drew out my sword and I started attacking.

"It seems that you're a beautiful vampire hunter. But I wonder how you'll look stained in crimson red with my fang marks on your beautiful neck." The man said.

"Wow, you do sound like a pervert but I do not let myself get killed by a vampire." I said and I slashed the throat off of it and I turned to see Luke which a bunch of ash was in front of him.

"You fought a pervert. That's cool." Luke said while putting his sword back in the sheath as the same I did.

"Let's go home." I said.

"Let's stop for some coffee. I'm freezing." Luke said.

"Fine, we'll go. I feel like a mother to you." I said.

"Even though we're siblings." Luke said and we went for a coffee.

**Narrator's POV:**

In the Ootori mansion, Kyouya was using all of his resources to find the vampire hunter princess.

"Damn it, why doesn't this girl appear anywhere?!" Kyouya said. "Maybe my father sent me on a wild goose chase."

"Um, master Kyouya. Your father wants to talk to you." A butler said and he standed up and Kyouya walked to his father's study and knocked the door.

"Come in." Kyouya's father said and Kyouya walked in.

"You wanted to have a word with me, father?" Kyouya asked.

"Yes I did. Sit." Kyouya's father said and Kyouya sat down.

"I wanted to talk to you about that girl in your club. Fujioka, that's her name, right?" Kyouya's father asked.

"Yes, Haruhi Fujioka. What about her, father?" Kyouya asked.

"I've been thinking about this and maybe you are fitting for being the head of the Ootori family but also to take my place in the royal family council and maybe Ms. Fujioka could be the proper lady to become your wife." Kyouya's father said.

"What do you mean by that father?" Kyouya asked.

"That I want you to make Ms. Fujioka yours. In any way possible before that idiot Suoh tells his son." Kyouya's father said.

"Yes father." Kyouya said.

"_Finally, this is the greatest opportunity that I've been given. Haruhi will be mine, one way or another." _Kyouya thought.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the 3rd chapter. I hope that you like it!**

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V:**

As Haruhi woke up from a sweet dream that she had, she felt awesome and cool at the same time since she had killed a vampire the other day.

"A good thing is that we don't have any classes today!" Haruhi exclaimed as she snuggled even more her light brown teddy bear with a blue bow around its neck. She was wearing a pink and black nightgown with her hair put down but it was messy.

"Since when do I dislike going to school? Oh wait…. Ever since I joined the club, obviously!" Haruhi said while checking her phone.

Someone knocked the door and Haruhi got off the bed and first she went to brush her hair that was a little messy and brush her teeth and went to open the door and saw one of the maids.

"Good morning my lady. I hope that you slept well." The maid said while bowing down.

"Um…. I slept very well, Sophie. What's wrong?" Haruhi asked nervously. She wasn't used to having people listening to every little command she had.

"Well, your grandparents are hoping to have breakfast with you in the garden. You don't have to change clothes, just put on some shoes." Sophie said and Haruhi put on some sandals and walked to the big and beautiful garden that had many flowers such as roses, lilies, sunflowers, lavenders, orchids, tulips, daisies.

"Whoa." Haruhi whispered and she spotted her family eating what seemed to be a buffet to her.

"Good morning Haruhi! I hope that you slept very well." Her grandmother said while she approached the table and sat down next to Luke.

"Yes I did." Haruhi said while she grabbed some coffee.

"Congratulations honey!" Her dad said happily.

"Thanks dad." Haruhi said.

"He's been talking about it the whole time ever since the crack of dawn. He woke me up at 4:45 am just to ask me about the details. And he didn't wake you up because you're scarier when you wake up." Luke said. His face looked tiresome and he had bags under his eyes that showed that he hadn't slept in a long time.

"So that's why you look terrible. Why is the garden filled with flowers?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, we like flowers." Her grandmother said.

"You mean that you like all the flowers." Her grandfather and Luke said at the same time.

"Yes I do. So Haruhi, what kind of flowers do you like?" her grandmother asked her.

"Don't answer it!" Luke said through his teeth but his younger sibling didn't listen to him.

"Well, I like red roses and orchids but also lilies." Haruhi said sweetly and Luke slapped himself on the face.

"Well, your mother also loved orchids like you." Her grandmother said.

"You never told me that." Luke said.

"You never asked. Oh Haruhi, as a warming gift. I am going to take you to buy some new clothes." Her grandmother said.

"What's wrong with my normal clothes?" Haruhi asked as she drank some tea.

"Nothing's wrong with them just that I want to make sure that you feel great. So why don't you go take a long relaxing bath and we'll go?" Her grandmother said and she nodded and she finished eating and she went to take a long relaxing bubble bath.

"Ah, this is very relaxing." Haruhi said and she slept a little more. And this is what she saw:

She saw herself in a big sparkly ballroom on the 2nd floor and she looked down and saw a lot of people and she looked by her sides and saw people there but they weren't seeing her.

"Mommy, mommy! Let's go to see Granny!" A little girl voice said and she turned to see a little girl with long brown hair that was wearing a pink dress with a silver diamond tiara on her hair and next to her was a boy with short brown hair that was wearing a silver crown and a black suit while holding their hands was Haruhi's mother, whom was wearing a dark blue dress with her hair tied up in a bun with a silver diamond with rubies crown.

"Mom?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes Haruhi, we'll go see your grandmother right after we see your fiancé." Her mother said.

"No! I want to be called by my second name!" Little Haruhi said.

"Fine, okay. Mariya, let's go see your fiancé, kay?" Her mother asked.

"Okay mommy!" Little Haruhi said.

"Mommy, where is Vicky? I want to talk to her." The little boy asked. Haruhi had seen a familiarity of the boy with Luke so she supposed that the little boy was Luke.

"Luke was so cute!" Haruhi said.

"I think that Victoria is over there by the food table. Go and if anyone says "Your Highness", you be a good little prince and say hello, kay?" Haruhi's mother said and Little Luke smiled and nodded and left.

"Luky likes Vicky doesn't he, mommy?" Little Haruhi asked while looking at her mother and actual Haruhi could just stare at the scene.

"Yes, he does honey. Like daddy loves mommy." Haruhi's mother said and they kept walking and all Haruhi could do was walk behind them since she didn't know about what the heck she was dreaming of.

"H—h-h-h-h-hello Mariya." A little boy with short brown hair while wearing a black suit said while stuttering.

"That is so cute." Haruhi and her mother said at the same time and Haruhi stared at her mother.

"Nice to see you Prince Alexander!" Little Haruhi said while doing a royal reverence.

And out of nothing, all the lights tuned off.

"Mommy! What's happening?!" Little Haruhi asked.

"Stay close to me, kay Mariya." Haruhi's mother said and all Haruhi could do was just to stare at the scene.

"Cristina!" A male voice said and Haruhi turned to see her dad that looked very masculine and he was holding little Luke's hand.

"I'm here and Luke? There he is, what do you think is happening?" Haruhi's mother asked.

"I don't know. Kids, just stay close to your mother and me." Haruhi's dad said.

"Okay daddy." Little Haruhi and Little Luke said at the same time.

"**Do not make promises, noble vampire hunters and noble werewolves. As long as you exist, my kind will never cease to exist peacefully so right here and right now. I shall eliminate the 2 royal families tonight and all of you nobles so if I were you, I'd start running." **A dark voice said and everyone started running and dark figures appeared and one dark figure –Haruhi could resolute that it was a vampire- lunged towards Little Haruhi except that a gun bullet went directly into its head.

"Owned." Haruhi whispered.

"FOLLOW ME!" Haruhi's mother screamed and many of the people followed her.

"Why aren't they fighting, daddy?" Little Luke asked.

"They forgot their weapons." Their dad said and they stopped in a big room filled with weapons.

"Secure the doors and windows. Grab the weapons that are necessary and go to the other room, hide your children in there and say your goodbyes and lock it up." Haruhi's mother said and everyone started doing what she said and she took Little Haruhi and Little Luke to another room from the other children.

"Go in the cupboard, you two. Luke, take care of your little sister. If anything happens to me or your father or both of us, then your grandmother and grandfather will take care of you, kay." Haruhi's mother said and Haruhi woke up.

"Hey Haruhi, are you okay?" Luke asked as he knocked the door.

"I-I-I-I-I-I'm perfectly fine." Haruhi said with a bit of fear in her voice.

"Okay because Grandmother sent me up here to see if you were okay." Luke said and Haruhi could hear his footsteps leaving.

"What the hell was that?" Haruhi asked to herself as she got out of the bathtub and she put on a blue bathrobe and she went to get changed in a purple dress with black leggings and black ballet flats and she let her hair down and she went to see her grandmother.

"I thought that you wouldn't come down but since Luke told me that you were taking a bath then let's go!" Her grandmother said and they entered a limo and they went to one of the family's very important buildings.

"Wait, weren't we going to buy clothes?" Haruhi asked.

"Well a friend of mine asked if she could make some clothes for you so I said yes. So let's go." Haruhi's grandmother said and they entered the building and went to the elevator and Haruhi's grandmother pressed the 9th floor button and they saw that it was the fashion department and they entered a room.

"Hina, Hina? Are you here?" Haruhi's grandmother said as they both walked in.

"Yes?" A woman of about -56 years old- said as she popped her head out of a bunch of fabrics.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Haruhi and her grandmother screamed.

"Hina, you scared the living daylight out of me and my granddaughter!" Haruhi's grandmother said. "Haruhi, this is Hina Kazuhito. One of my best friends and the best fashion designer that this company has."

"Oh sorry. Your granddaughter is really pretty, very pretty. Like you when you were young." Hina said while standing up and looking at Haruhi.

"Are you insinuating that I am very old?" Haruhi's grandmother said with a lot of threat in her voice.

"Maybe I am or maybe I'm not. But I think that I have something already made that would suit her style." Hina said as she walked to a door but a sea of clothes came out and she jumped in.

"Grandmother, I'm starting to think that your friend is a little bit crazy. No offending your friendship choice." Haruhi said while raising her hands up in a defensive mode.

"There's no offense, she's been like this ever since we were children when we lived in France. I was hoping that someone else knew that she was this crazy because she acts like an entire different person in front of other people." Haruhi's grandmother said and a sock came out.

"Are you talking about me?" the sock asked and Haruhi stared at the sock with a weird face.

"Nope." Haruhi's grandmother said.

"I'll be keeping my eyes on you." The sock said and it went back to the sea of designer clothing.

"That sock is the creepiest sock on Earth." Haruhi said and her grandmother nodded and then Hina came out with like 5 pairs of clothes.

"I'm back. Here, try this on." Hina said while handing one of the bunch of clothes and Haruhi grabbed it and she went to get changed. It was a dark pink button sleeves shirt with black shorts with black fishnet leggings with black heels.

"Are you done?" Hina asked.

"Yes but I'm too embarrassed to go outside." Haruhi said.

"Come on." Hina and her grandmother said.

"Fine. Just don't make fun of me." Haruhi said and she came out and her grandmother and Hina stared at her.

"I know, I look horrible. Just don't laugh." Haruhi said while she covered her face.

"Take your hands off your face." Hina said and Haruhi did as she was told.

"What are you seeing Hina?" Haruhi's grandmother asked.

"Change of plans, Antonia. We are going to take pictures of your granddaughter. Come with me!" Hina said and Haruhi and her grandmother followed her into a photo shoot studio.

"Miku! Get your ass here!" Hina screamed and a girl with long light pink hair and green eyes while she was wearing a white t-shirt that said "Love Me" and black skinny jeans and she looked about of Haruhi's age as she ran in.

"Yes grandmother?" Miku asked.

"Haruhi, this is my granddaughter Miku Kazuhito. Miku, this is Haruhi Blanchard." Hina said.

"Nice to meet you. You're wearing the outfit that I made!" Miku said while looking at Haruhi's outfit.

"You made it? It's beautiful, but I feel embarrassed wearing this." Haruhi said.

"Don't. So what do you need grandmother?" Miku asked.

"I need cameras and lights and a cool background. Could you take Haruhi so they can make her a hairstyle?" Hina asked and Miku nodded.

"Follow me. Hey! Hina-san needs cameras and lights and a super-cool background for a photo shoot!" Miku screamed and a bunch of people started running around and they entered a room and a bunch of models were getting their hair styled.

"Um, Chika, could you style Haruhi's hair please?" Miku said and a woman with blonde hair and honey eyes that was pretty tall, she was wearing a black business woman's suit.

"Sure, sit down." Chika said and Haruhi sat down on a chair and Chika started brushing her hair. At the end, Haruhi ended with her hair straight but at the ends of her hair were curled and her face was with light makeup.

"Why me?" Haruhi asked Miku.

"I don't know. Maybe grandmother saw something in you like what she sees in the models." Miku said. "Let's go."

And they started walking and they entered the studio again and the background that they had chosen was a classroom.

"Whoa." Haruhi and Miku said at the same time.

"We chose the high school classroom style because it looks like if she wants to seduce a classmate or even her teacher." Hina said to Haruhi's grandmother.

"Like in Pretty Little Liars." Miku said.

"Okay so we can start so we can leave." Haruhi's grandmother said.

"Fine. Haruhi, I want you to go sit on the desk and could someone get me my man-candy!" Hina said.

"What? Who said that I would have to be with a guy?" Haruhi asked.

"Don't know. My grandma is pretty sneaky." Miku said and one of the assistants came in with Jake. He was wearing messy clothes.

"WHAT?!" Haruhi screamed.

"What? Um… Haruhi, what are you doing here?" Jake asked nervously.

"Um…." Haruhi started but Miku saved her.

"Well, I invited her to come see the modeling but my grandmother thought that she would be a good model." Miku said. "I'm Miku Kazuhito. Nice to meet you, you're Jacob Swan."

"Yes I am. So we'll be modeling together, right?" Jake asked nervously while leaning in to take a better look of Haruhi's blushing face.

"I guess. Please don't make fun of me." Haruhi said sweetly while blushing even more strongly.

"That's it! Start taking pictures!" Hina said while pointing at them and people starting taking pictures. "That is so sexy! That is exactly why we chose you two for sexiest on this building."

"Um…." Jake and Haruhi started saying.

"Come on get sexy!" Hina and Miku said at the same time and Jake and Haruhi stared at each other.

"But…" Haruhi said.

"Get sexy or I will murder you both." Miku said and they stared at each other again and they both regretted what they did next. Jake was on top of Haruhi whom was lying on the desk.

"THAT IS SUPER SEXY!" Miku screamed while taking pictures.

"_**I am so regretting this." **_Haruhi thought.

Then they standed up and Jake hugged Haruhi while kissing her neck.

"THIS IS GREAT FOOTAGE!" Hina screamed and they finished.

"I'm so sorry about the whole 'kissing your neck' thing and also putting myself on top of you too. It's that my mom made me do this." Jake said.

"I forgive you." Haruhi said while smiling.

And they left but what they didn't know was that the twins' mother was there and she saw the whole photo shoot and she went to tell what she saw to her sons. When she got to her mansion, she saw Hikaru and Kaoru drinking the blood out of 2 maids.

"I have to talk to you two." Their mother said.

"Mom, can't you see that we're very busy?" Hikaru asked.

"It's about your little girlfriend, idiots." Their mother said and they stopped drinking the maids' blood.

"What happened to Haruhi?" They both asked simultaneously.

"Nothing. Just that you'll have to try to seduce her even harder now that a little werewolf boy was trying to do so." Their mother said while handing them a camera that had the pictures from the photo shoot. "You'll have my blessing."

"Oh it is on." Hikaru and Kaoru said simultaneously.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the new chapter!**

* * *

**Tamaki's POV:**

I hate the new guy. What was his name again? Oh yeah, it was Jacob. He's all over Haruhi and it makes me want to rip him apart and burn him but he is Haruhi's friend and if I kill him then she'll be in eternal suffering but that would be good because I could comfort her and then we would end up together and I could turn Haruhi into a vampire so we can spend all eternity together.

"Hey Tamaki-sempai." Hikaru said.

"What do you want?" I asked bitterly since I wasn't in the mood to play the twins' sick games.

"Have you had any luck in finding the princess?" Hikaru asked and I nodded no and he sighed but he looked angry for some reason.

"Have any of you?" I asked and they all shook their heads.

"Damn, what are we going to do if we don't find her?" Hunny-sempai said. It was odd to hear him say "damn".

"She is alive." Mori-sempai said.

"What?" we all asked simultaneously.

"I've felt her presence a few times here in the academy. The presence of a vampire hunter but her presence is no different than Luke Blanchard's." Mori-sempai said. I had totally forgotten that Mori-sempai's powers are mind control, fire and sensing the presences of vampire hunters.

"Can you narrow it down?" Kyouya asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't. My powers aren't strong enough now and mostly because of that filthy dog's presence." Mori-sempai said and Haruhi came in running and she slipped. I had forgotten to put the "Wet Floor" sign.

"Itai. It hurts." Haruhi whispered but then I had smelled something so sweet and addictive at the same time and I saw that it was coming from Haruhi's hand. She must have bruised herself when she slipped.

"Are you okay?" Kyouya asked as he helped Haruhi get up by grabbing her by her hand that was injured.

"I'm fine. I'll go wash this and then we can have the meeting." Haruhi said as she walked towards the kitchen where we had the first-aid kit and Kyouya just stared at his right hand that had small stain of Haruhi's blood on it.

"Dude, please just lick it before we do -you know what-." Hikaru said and Kyouya's eyes lighted a dark red color and he licked Haruhi's blood and he seemed like if he was enjoying it.

"So… How does Haruhi's blood taste?" Kaoru asked timidly.

"There is no such word or even a sentence to describe it." Kyouya said and Haruhi came in with her hand covered by a bandage.

"What's the theme for today?" Haruhi asked enthusiastically. Mori-sempai couldn't read her mind no matter how much he tried, so we had supposed that Haruhi is one of those humans that don't fall for a vampire's powers but the only kind of human that can do that are very specific vampire hunters.

"Well, we don't know." I answered.

"Well, we're still with the Halloween theme so how about a vampire theme. Like The Vampire Diaries or Vampire Knight." Haruhi said while guessing.

"That isn't a bad idea. Maybe we could do The Vampires Diaries tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, so we'll just attend our guests normally today." Haruhi said and we all nodded.

I loved the way that Haruhi made smart decisions for the club even though that's my job. I love the way that her eyes light up when she gets happy, I love the way her hair falls perfectly on her shoulders but the hard thing is that I can't resist her scent so every time when I hug her, it makes me want to drink her blood.

So we started the hosting and Haruhi did better than usual, that Blanchard guy and Jake came to see her and Jake was staring at her like if he wanted to ask her on a date and that made me so furious. So when we finished, Haruhi went to wash the plates and the guys and I were talking to our parents and when I finished, I walked to one of the couches and I saw that Haruhi was sleeping.

"She looks so peaceful." I whispered as I saw her until I saw her wince.

"Mother….. Don't leave me." Haruhi whispered.

What does she mean by "Don't leave me" if her mother died in a hospital?

"Please….. Don't take her away from me." Haruhi whispered and I saw something sliver peering from her neck and I approached slowly and I grabbed the sliver necklace chain and I realized that Haruhi was wearing the Valerious family cross.

"Tamaki-sempai, what are you doing?" The twins whispered behind my back and I had to resist screaming in horror.

"Yeah, Tama-chan. What are you doing?" Hunny-sempai whispered.

"Isn't that the Valerious family cross? Why does Haruhi have it?" Kyouya whispered.

"I don't know, that's what I want to know." I whispered and Haruhi stirred and Luke walked in.

"Hello Blanchard-san." I said as I standed up.

"What's wrong?" Luke said as he approached the couch.

"Well, I think that Haru-chan is tired so I guess that she took a nap." Hunny-sempai said and Luke picked up Haruhi in a princess-like style and he grabbed her bag.

"Bye." Luke said.

"Where are you taking her?" The twins asked with a worried tone of voice.

"I'm taking her home. I always take her home." Luke said as he walked out the door.

"Wow, it's incredible to see all of your faces twist in pain when that vampire hunter came in to take your "Hime-sama" home." A female voice said and we all turned to see Mori-sempai's cousin Shizuka. Shizuka had long silver hair and blue eyes and pale skin and she was wearing a blue kimono.

"Why are you here, Shizuka?" Hunny-sempai asked. As far as I know, he hates Shizuka even though they are cousins.

"Well, I promised Takashi that I would give him info and I have it. Apparently the vampire hunter princess has been doing her job because in the last 5 days, she's been killing all of our hunters so she is a very fast learner." Shizuka said.

"Thank you." Mori-sempai said and she nodded and left.

"And don't you think that we should get rid of Jacob?" Kaoru said.

"He is a werewolf and he could expose us. So I'm with Kao-chan." Hunny-sempai said.

"Let's just keep thinking about it." I said and we all nodded.

* * *

**Narrator's POV:**

At the Blanchard family mansion, Luke was in the family stables with his white stallion.

"I have a bad feeling about Haruhi's friends." Luke said and he got on the horse and started riding but stopped when he saw two big brown wolves that were staring at him.

"What the hell?" He whispered and he aimed a crossbow at the wolves.

"Master Luke, where are you?" A maid screamed and the wolves left.

"What the hell?" Luke asked again but he went towards the maid.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked as he stepped off his horse.

"Your grandmother would like to see you." The maid said and he went to his grandmother's office where he saw his grandfather there too.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked as he sat down.

"We have a request for you." His grandfather said.

"What is it? Is it to kill a vampire?" Luke asked enthusiastically and his grandparents nodded in a no way.

"No. we want you to keep a close eye on your sister. Because remember what you promised your mother before she died." His grandfather said.

"Take care of your sister. I know what I promised my mom but what if Haruhi starts to remember?" Luke asked.

"Then tell her the truth." His grandmother said.

"Isn't that my dad's job?" Luke asked.

"True. Well, why don't you go wake Haruhi up so your grandfather can give you your class?" His grandmother said and he nodded and he went into Haruhi's room and he saw that Haruhi was finishing her homework.

"I thought that you were asleep." Luke said.

"I was but then I realized that I have some homework to do. What's wrong?" Haruhi asked.

"We have to go to get our lesson." Luke said and Haruhi nodded and she closed her books and they went.

"What is it about today?" Haruhi asked.

"Your mother's family." Their grandfather said.

"How do you know about our mother's family?" Luke asked.

"I have my ways." Their grandfather said and they sat down.

"Well, your mother's family are direct descendants of Van Helsing." Their grandfather said.

"Wait… so he's not a character from a movie?" Luke asked.

"Apparently not." Haruhi whispered.

"No. the name apparently was changed many times from the marriages of the sons and daughters and it ended directly with you two. If both of you die, then the royal bloodline of the Blanchard family and the noble bloodline of the Valerious family will die." Their grandfather said.

"So that's why they want us dead." Haruhi said.

"What do you mean?" their grandfather asked.

"Well, when we went to do a mission that grandmother made us do, we heard a pair of vampires saying that their prince wanted the vampire hunter prince and princess dead. But we couldn't hear the reason why." Luke explained.

"I see. It seems that the vampires have broken our sacred agreement." Their grandfather said.

"What agreement?" Luke and Haruhi asked at the same time.

"The agreement was that they not even try to kill the current heirs to the throne but vampires are sneaky creatures so we can't trust them." Their grandfather said and they all nodded. "Go to your rooms. You'll be called for dinner later on."

And they went to their rooms.

* * *

**Haruhi's POV:**

This feels very odd. Well, what should I do now? I don't want to watch TV but I don't want to get bored. I know, I'll just read a book.

"Which book? Which book?" I whispered until I found a book about vampires so I decided to read about it.

"Wow this is very complex." I said. I had read so much, by the part that only royal vampires are the ones whom can stand touching a holy Rosario without burning.

"This is very interesting." I whispered as I passed on to the next stage. It explained the social classes and how.

"_Vampires were created by the Devil as a way to show God that he could create immortality and so they have expanded ever since but the humans decided to fight back since there might not be a human race in the future and therefore that is how the vampire hunters came into existence. _Wow that is a very long vampire History lesson." I said and then I got a call from Jake and I answered.

"Hey Jake!" I said.

"**Hello Haruhi. How are you?" **Jake said.

"I'm fine. why are you asking?" I asked as I went to turn the TV and I put on Pretty Little Liars.

"**Well, I just don't trust your friends from the club." **Jake said. Aw, he's concerned about me. Why do I care about it?

"Is it because they're very weird?" I asked.

"**No. I just don't trust them to take care of you." **Jake said.

"Aw, that's sweet. But don't worry for me. It's not like they are rapists and murderers." I said.

"**What if they were?" **Jake asked with a hint of humor.

"Well, then I would get the hell out of there and call the cops, duh." I said cruelly.

"**Okay. Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow, kay." **Jake said.

"Sure." I said.

This guy is so protective of me, even when we were little kids. He wouldn't let anybody try to flirt on me nor when the other girls bullied me. He would always be there for me but when he got scared, he looked like a puppy with its ears down and tail tucked down. But he seemed more like a Doberman. But even if he's a little too protective, he is always someone I can trust, for the good things and the bad things.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the newest chapter. And i expect that you like this chapter.**

* * *

**Haruhi's POV:**

I feel weird inside but not in the good way, okay.

"Hey Haruhi, how would you feel if we would go and see a movie on Saturday night?" Hikaru asked me after club-time and the rest of the guys just stared at us.

"Do you mean like a date?" I asked.

"Well…..Pretty much yes." Hikaru said.

"I would love to but I'll have to check with my grandmother if I don't have to do something important that day." I said.

"You have a grandmother?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah. She and my grandfather are visiting from Spain. They're here and my grandmother is making me go shopping with her and stuff but I'm pretty sure that she'll allow it." I said sweetly. "Well, I have to go. See you guys tomorrow."

And I exited the clubroom and then "Chemical Emotion" (my ringtone) started playing and I saw that it was my dad.

"Hello?" I said as I started walking.

"**Haruhi, get home fast." **My dad said seriously.

"Daddy, what are you talking about?" I asked. I only say 'daddy' when I want something or when I'm worried about him. Because two things would be happening to him: 1st: he might be drunk or 2nd: A real life changing situation is happening.

"**Listen to me. There's a limo waiting for you at the school entrance, you'll get in the limo and you will come home. Got it?" **My dad said seriously.

"Yeah. But shouldn't Luke take me home?" I asked.

"**He's very hurt. Just get here, okay." **My dad said.

"Okay." I said and I hung up and I ran to the limo and the driver drove me home and I ran towards Luke's room and I saw him sleeping with many injuries and my grandparents and my dad were there but I had no idea of why Jake's sister Victoria was here.

"Is he going to be fine?" I asked as I closed the door.

"Yes. I managed to stabilize him before it was too late. The wounds he had were made by either a royal vampire or a wolf. But thank God that Victoria brought him here." Grandfather said.

"I had seen him in the forest, he was bleeding so much. But I could smell ze blood from 2 miles away." Victoria said. What does she mean by that?

"Well, nothing else could be expected from the princess of werewolves." Grandmother said and my jaw opened.

"W-w-w-w-w-wait, wouldn't that mean that Jake is also a w-w-w-w-w-w-w-werewolf?" I asked.

"Yes. I can't velieve vou forgot." Victoria said with a cocky tone of voice.

"What does she mean by forgot?" I asked.

"She didn't forget. We just had a witch friend of her mother to erase her memory so she wouldn't remember." Grandfather said.

"Oh so vhere's something I have to tell vou. Vou and my brother cа ангажирани!" Victoria said. She said that I and Jake are engaged.

"Но как? И защо аз не мога да си спомня!" I said. And out of nowhere, I'm starting to speak Bulgarian. I said that 'but how? And why I can't remember!'

"She does remember how to speak Bulgarian." Grandmother said.

"I'm up!" Luke said as he jumped from the bed. "Ouch!"

"Calm down boy. You're still injured." Grandfather said.

"Fine. Oh my God! What are you doing here Victoria?!" Luke asked as he jumped from his bed.

"Dude, it's just the love of your life not Death himself." I said cruelly.

"Vou are in love with me?" Victoria asked.

"Why did you say it out loud, sis?!" Luke said.

"It's okay. I'm in love with you too." Victoria said while smiling.

"What?!" My dad said.

"Well, it's normal for them to be in love with the other one because they've known each other ever since they were 2 years old." Grandmother said.

"Wow. That's a lot of knowing the other one." I said.

"Well, Victoria. Do you want to stay for dinner or will you go to your house?" Grandfather asked.

"I vould love to stay to have dinner with vou but I have to give my parents an update of what just happened so they can figure out if a vampire attacked Luke or a rogue wolf. Well, au revior." Victoria said as she left through the door.

"Wow, I had not seen that coming." I said.

"Thanks for visiting. Shouldn't you be doing homework?" Luke asked and I ran out of his room and I started doing my homework and when I finished, it was already dinnertime and I was starving so I went to eat.

"So did you finish your homework?" Dad asked.

"Yeah." I said as I drank some wine. In that house, it's customary to drink red wine when it's dinnertime.

"Well, after dinner. Your grandfather and your father and I will go talk to the council and then we'll talk to the royal vampire families and if they are planning something then we'll figure it out." Grandmother said while she cut some of her steak.

"Good for you then." I said as I kept eating.

"Haruhi, when we're gone. You have to be on guard because I've heard that the royal vampire families want you dead. Not Luke, just you." Grandfather said and there was silence after that, all that I could hear were the tableware and the rain.

"I'll be okay, grandfather." I said and after dinner, they left and also did all the servants so I was alone at home with Luke whom was resting in his room so I was reading books in my room.

"'Werewolves can turn into their wolf form any given time, but they would be more powerful under the light of the full moon.' Good for Jake. I can't believe that he didn't have the guts to tell me that he's a wolf but I'll forgive him." I whispered to myself and out of nowhere the lights went out and the bad thing was that my phone's battery died.

"No, no, no, no, no, no." I said. "There might be flashlights or candles in the kitchen."

So I walked out of my room and when I was about to go down the stairs, I heard thunder so I covered my ears and I ran down the stairs until I got to the kitchen and there wasn't a flashlight there, just a candle. So I grabbed it and I put it on one of those things that people used to put candles on and when I was walking back to my room, I heard something very weird.

"_Haruhi, are you scared?" _a voice whispered but it had sounded concerned about me so I started looking around and I didn't see anything so I kept walking until I heard thunder again and I fell to the ground while I covered my ears and the candle went out and I felt my tears falling from my eyes but there was still thunder noises but then I felt like if someone was hugging me from behind.

"It's okay. Stop crying, Haruhi. It'll be over soon. I promise." A voice whispered in my ear and I saw a glimpse of golden hair. For a moment I had thought that I had seen Tamaki-sempai but then I started to get sleepy.

"Shhhh. Have a good night's sleep, Haruhi. Mon amour." The voice said and then I drifted to my sleep but he had said in French was 'my love'.

* * *

**Narrator's POV:**

Actually their visitor was Tamaki, he had entered the vampire hunter royal family's mansion but he was outstanded to see that Haruhi was in the house. But he acted on instinct to make her fall asleep during the storm so she wouldn't be afraid. And he picked Haruhi up and he took her to the room that was Haruhi's.

"I wonder what Haruhi is doing here but I must continue." Tamaki whispered as he walked out of the room.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Suoh." Luke said and Tamaki turned around. Luke was holding a crossbow that was loaded.

"I was wondering myself where you were going to be, Prince Luke." Tamaki said with a smile on his face.

"What were you doing in there?" Luke asked as he aimed the crossbow. "Answer me if you still desire to live."

"I came to see what I could find here but apparently nothing. And I want to talk to you now. A friend of mine did that to you, didn't he?" Tamaki said as he smiled. Tamaki was secretly a sadist but only the guys knew that, not even his own father and grandmother knew.

"Yeah. I'm going to kill both of the Hitachins when I get the chance because frankly I don't know which one attacked me." Luke said.

"I'll warn them. And if you kill them then you'll be entering an all-out war against vampires." Tamaki warned.

"Well, I'll be ready. And don't even try to drink Haruhi's blood because I and the prince of werewolves will kill you and the entire royal vampire family." Luke warned.

"I wouldn't be capable of taking her light and what makes her into herself. But your threats won't stop me from trying to make her fall in love with me." Tamaki said and he disappeared.

"I hate that guy." Luke said.

* * *

**I hope that you like it! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

******Here's a new chapter. I know that I only upload once a month but I had this idea and I couldn't get it out of my head! So I hope that you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Hikaru's POV:**

Finally, today's my date with Haruhi! I just hope that she likes me but I should try to make her like me. I was already at the movie theater waiting for Haruhi even though I had thought of picking her up but it would look too much like a date. I was wearing a blue sleeved buttoned shirt with dark jeans and black sneakers.

"Hey Hikaru!" Haruhi said. She was wearing a black skirt and a red shirt with a black leather jacket and black boots. She looks so hot.

"Hey! So what kind of movie do you want to see?" I asked.

"How about that new Tom Cruise movie?" Haruhi asked and I nodded so I bought the tickets and the popcorn and drinks and we went to watch the movie and it was pretty good.

"It wasn't bad. But Tom Cruise could have done better." Haruhi said as we exited the movie theater.

"Yeah. He could've done better." I said and I had noticed that Haruhi was looking at a fountain.

"That fountain is actually very pretty." I said.

"Yeah. From what I've heard of this fountain, if a person makes a prayer in front of this fountain, that prayer will come true. But I think it's a bit off." Haruhi said while smiling.

"Well, let's see if it's true." I said as I put my hands together and I closed my eyes.

"Okay." Haruhi said and I opened one of my eyes and I saw her doing the same as I was. So I kind of prayed for Haruhi to like me.

"Hey, how about I drop you off at your house?" I asked and she thought about it and she nodded. So I called one of my family's limos and Haruhi told the driver her address but we didn't end up where I thought was Haruhi's house because we ended up at the Blanchard family's mansion and Haruhi walked out of the limo and I got out.

"Why do you live here?" I asked Haruhi and she stared at the ground.

"Well, my mom was friends with Luke-sempai's grandmother and she decided to let us stay with her." Haruhi said.

"Oh, well then are they treating you right? Because if they aren't then I can let you and your dad stay with us." I said.

"No, they're treating us well." Haruhi said and when she was going to knock on the door, I kissed her and then I walked towards my limo and I looked at her and smiled and I saw Luke staring.

Hah, I bet he's furious.

* * *

**Haruhi's POV:**

Why did Hikaru kiss me? But I enjoyed it.

"Good evening Lady Haruhi. I hope that you had a pleasant time at the movies." One of the maids Lucy said. Lucy is the only maid here that's my age and she's kind, she's working to maintain her family.

"Yeah I did." I said while smiling as I touched my lips.

"Oooo. What happened?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing." I said in a singsong voice.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" Luke screamed as he runned down the staircase and he tripped.

"OUCH!" Luke screamed.

"Hahahahahahahaha." Lucy and I laughed.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" Luke screamed as he got up from the floor.

"At the movies with a friend." I said as I started walking up the stairs.

"Lady Haruhi, you have dinner right now." Lucy said and I turned around and walked down and I entered the dining-room and I sat on my chair and my dad and my grandparents were there too waiting for the food.

"TELL ME WITH WHO DID YOU GO!" Luke screamed as he sat on his chair.

"What is he talking about now?" Grandfather asked.

"He's asking me who I went to the movies with. And it was Hikaru Hitachiin, kay." I said and Grandmother gasped.

"YOU WENT TO THE MOVIES WITH A HITACHIIN? THAT'S UNACCEPTABLE!" Grandmother and Luke screamed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because the Hitachiin family is one of the 5 royal vampire families." Grandfather said. WHAT!? No, he has to be lying to me. The twins can't be part of the people that want me dead!

"No, you have to be lying. They're my friends; they wouldn't do that to me." I said.

"Sweetie. What if they were only trying to get close to you so they could kill you?" My dad said and I stopped there.

"Maybe you're right." I said calmly because I will not cry and I felt like if my heart broke. Well, it's because I gave my trust to vampires!

Then when we finished eating, I just went as fast as I could to my room and I locked the door and I just started crying because I thought that they were my friends and they just wanted to kill me.

***KNOCK KNOCK***

It was the glass door from the balcony and I saw Jake and I ran to open the door.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Jake asked and I hugged him and I started crying in his arms. "Haruhi, you can tell me anything."

"I found out that the guys are vampires and they want to kill me." I said and Jake hugged me.

"That's why you shouldn't have trusted them." Jake said.

"I know. It's just it hurts so much." I said.

"Remember that you still have me." Jake said.

"Maybe you're right. I'll ignore them when we get to school and I won't go to the club until I can overcome this." I said as I wiped my tears. "Hey! Why didn't you tell me that you were the prince of werewolves?"

"Because I didn't want you to think that I'm some sort of freak." Jake said.

"You're not a freak. I would still be your friend." I said sweetly.

"Thanks. How about you have some sleep? I'll call you in the morning, kay." Jake said and he left and I put on my nightgown and I went to sleep.

* * *

**Narrator's POV:**

When Hikaru had left, he needed to go to some boring meeting and so he arrived at the second Suoh mansion and he entered the conference room where only the rest of the hosts were.

"So Hikaru, how did your date with Haruhi go?" Kaoru asked him.

"It was great." Hikaru said.

"Wait, so you weren't joking?" Tamaki asked.

"No. and it actually went great. So have you found anything about the princess?" Hikaru asked so he could change the topic.

"Nope." They all said.

"We are going to die." Tamaki said as he sulked.

"Yup." They all said.

**On Monday morning:**

It was Monday and the hosts were excited to see Haruhi but they saw Haruhi laughing and smiling with Jake by the entrance.

"Oh my Devil! He brainwashed her!" Tamaki screamed since they saw them from the clubrooms' window.

"We can't be sure about it but there's a chance that it did happen." Hikaru said nervously.

"Well, we can't be sure. What if they're dating?" a high-pitched voice said and they turned around and they saw an adorable black kitten, Yoru. It was Hunny's talking kitten guardian, it sometimes went wherever Hunny went but it would always hide when Haruhi came.

"Yoru, how do you know that?" Hunny asked as Yoru got on top of Tamaki's head.

"I sometimes spy on Haru-chan! And she was with Swan-san in her room this Saturday!" Yoru replied happily.

"I'm going to murder that guy." Kyouya said.

"Well, we have to make sure that they are just friends. So we'll ask Haruhi when we get to class." The twins said and they left to their classroom and they saw Haruhi talking with some girls and they didn't have a chance to talk to her. It would seem like if Haruhi was ignoring them until she was walking alone towards the library and the guys thought of grabbing her to ask her if she was ignoring them until they heard another high-pitched voice:

"Haruhi-sama, should confess Swan-san!" it was a little tiger that wore a blue bow.

"That must be Haruhi's guardian. It's so cute!" Hunny whispered excitedly.

"No way in hell. It's incredible that you appeared this morning but only I and Jake can see you, I feel like a nut-job. And how did you appear again?" Haruhi asked bitterly.

"I came into being in Haruhi-sama's soul when she was little but when Haruhi-sama cried on Saturday, Miki knew that she had to be Haruhi-sama's guardian!" Miki exclaimed.

"Well, let's go so I can tell the guys that I'm not in the mood for hosting today so we can go home." Haruhi said as she continued walking.

"It's part of Haruhi-sama's plan to ignore the guys, right?" Miki asked.

"Yes. Now let's go." Haruhi replied a bit angry.

"WHY IS SHE IGNORING US?!" Tamaki screamed furiously and they ran to the clubroom and they got in their poses and then Haruhi came.

"Hey guys. I'm sorry that this is in such short notice but I'm not in the mood for hosting." Haruhi said.

"It's okay; we weren't planning on hosting anyways today." Kyouya said.

"Haruhi, why have you been avoiding us?" The twins asked.

"Well, it's not avoiding, it's…. you're right, I'm ignoring you. But I have my motives." Haruhi said.

"What are they?" Mori asked. It was the first time that he had spoken in the whole time.

"Well… it's because you guys didn't tell me that you're vampires!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"How did you find out?" Tamaki asked.

"Haruhi-sama's grandparents told her that you were vampires during dinner!" Miki said happily.

"Is this true?" The guys asked.

"Yes. And I'm pretty sure that you just became my friends just so you could drink my blood!" Haruhi screamed.

"No we didn't." Tamaki said.

"Then say it sincerely that you have never considered the chance that you wanted to drink my blood." Haruhi said fiercely and the guys stayed silent.

"I knew it." Haruhi said and she turned around towards the door and when she opened it, Mori closed the door again.

"Seriously? Whatever, you let me go out through this door or we are going to have problems." Haruhi said furiously. She was not going to be patient like she always was because now she has a reason to be angry.

"No! Not until you tell us why you're so furious." Mori said and Haruhi breathed in and out.

"You guys are looking for the vampire hunter princess, right? Well, you don't have to look anymore. She's right here standing in front of you." Haruhi said calmly and the guys stared. Tamaki looked like he was about to burst into tears, Hikaru and Kaoru looked like if they were going to faint, and Kyouya, Mori and Hunny just had their mouths open.

"Now you know. And now you guys can kill me whenever you want but not right now. But I won't go down without a fight, guys. I can assure you that." Haruhi said and she exited the room and the guys just kept staring.

"I don't want to kill Haru-chan!" Hunny cried.

"But we have to but neither do I." Hikaru said.

"That…. I….. None of us want to kill her but we have to." Kyouya said sadly.

The guys didn't know that their parents were watching them with some secret cameras that they had put there and they had seen everything.

"That's a nice turn in the story." Tamaki's father said.

"Yes but now we can use this to our advantage." Kyouya's father said.

"What do you mean by that?" The twins' mother asked.

"Now instead of killing her, one of our sons can turn her into a vampire and marry her." Kyouya's father said.

"Didn't you just see her little outburst? She looked serious enough to try to kill our sons." Mori's father said.

"But she did seem like if she cared for them." Hunny's father said.

"Well, let's see which one of our sons will make her into one of our own." Tamaki's father said.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! It helps the creative process!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter! I hope that you like it!**

* * *

**Kyouya's POV:**

I hate myself for letting Haruhi finding out that I'm a vampire but it was unavoidable, there was always something weird about her ever since she stepped foot into the clubroom. But now that I think about it, she reminds me of Angelique. Angelique was the vampire hunter princess that was supposed to turn into queen when she was 18, we had met in England. I had loved her and my love had gotten her killed by her own family. According of what I can remember, she and I met when I had just finished killing an entire Italian mafia.

_***Flashback***_

_**It was on a snowy night in London, I was furious with my family. My parents had said that I or one of my brothers would have to marry my sister to continue our royal bloodline so I had stormed out of the house, it was around midnight when I was starting to regret screaming at my father in that way so right when I was going to return back to my home, I was distraught by something, no not something, someone. It was a scream that had distracted me, a female scream that was 3 blocks away from where I was and I had decided to see what was happening. It was in an alley, she was being surrounded by 20 men at least, and she had her eyes closed like if she wanted this to end.**_

"_**Come on, come with us. We won't bite." One of the men had said with an Italian accent and he had extended her hand out towards her and she opened her eyes and she had slapped the hand away.**_

"_**Non, je n'irai pas avec toi la vie bas des hommes!" **__**Angelique had screamed in French and one of the men had grabbed her neck and started choking her. (**_Author's Note: She said "No, I won't go with you low life men!")

"_**You bitch. You'll pay for doing that." The man said. And I couldn't help but to go help her and I had ended up killing all the men by snapping their necks and she could just stare on the ground gasping for air and then I stared at her.**_

"_**Are you okay?" I asked her and she nodded and I helped her up and I hugged her for some strange reason like if she was my other half and I was prepared to erase her memory.**_

"_**Don't even try to erase my memory. I'm a royal vampire hunter; you can't do that to me." She said while smiling. She had beautiful long black hair with a velvet ribbon and beautiful amber eyes and pale skin, she had a face that looked like Haruhi's; she was wearing a long velvet red dress with sleeves that had black lace at the end. Under the snow, she looked like an angel.**_

"_**Well, don't you think that I should kill you?" I asked.**_

"_**Well, you've would have done that when you heard that you can't erase my memory but you didn't. Thank you. I'm Angelique Blanchard and you?" Angelique had asked me while smiling.**_

"_**I'm Kyouya Ootori, nice to meet you." I said.**_

"_**You are from one of the royal vampire families, right?" Angelique asked me.**_

"_**Yes. What are you doing out here at this time?" I had asked.**_

"_**I was doing a job." Angelique said and she started walking but she was limping and I had seen some blood fall from her arms.**_

"_**Why didn't you defend yourself?" I asked worried.**_

"_**Well, I hurt the arm that I use to use my dagger. And I couldn't defend myself because I also hurt my leg. Well, I have to go now." Angelique said and she got on a black horse.**_

"_**Hey! Will I ever see you again?" I asked her. I had never felt something for someone that fast so I wanted to see her again.**_

"_**Just follow my scent. I'll be waiting for you at midnight tomorrow." Angelique said while winking at me and rode away. **_

_**Every day ever since that day, I had seen her every night and one day, her parents had seen the bite marks on her neck and from what I had heard, she was tortured for 1 week straight but she hadn't said whom was the vampire that bit. She didn't rat me out so I feel grateful to her and last but not least, she had gotten executed and then we came here to Japan so we wouldn't get killed.**_

_***End of Flashback***_

She was the only woman that I had ever loved in my entire life until I saw Haruhi. She looked identical to her that I couldn't bear to look at her sometimes. She reminded me too much of her. I standed up from my couch and I went to my desk and I opened it and I grabbed a brown wooden box and I opened it and I saw possessions that belonged to Angelique, a ruby necklace that once belonged to the first vampire hunter princess and a musical box and I grabbed the necklace and I went to sit back on the couch.

"Lord Kyouya. Lord Tamaki is here to see you." A maid said and Tamaki came in.

"Hey Kyouya!" Tamaki said.

"Hey. How can you be so cheery if she hates us now?" I asked him and he sighed.

"Because I know that I'll continue loving her each and every day more." Tamaki said and he sniffed the air and he sat next to me and grabbed the necklace and jumped away.

"Tamaki, give that back." I said angrily.

"This smells like Haruhi. Did you steal this from her?" Tamaki asked while looking at the necklace.

"No. it used to belong to someone that I used to love but now she's gone." I said as I standed up to get it back.

"For how long?" Tamaki asked with a concerned tone of voice.

"300 years ago. I myself had gotten her killed." I said.

"What was her name?" Tamaki asked.

"Okay, Tamaki. Since when are you worried about me this much?" I asked.

"Because we're friends. And I care about you as a friend." Tamaki said.

"Her name was Angelique… Blanchard." I said and Tamaki gave me the necklace back.

"She was a member from the royal vampire hunter family?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Apparently that's something else we both did wrong." Tamaki said.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Well, when I lived in France 200 years ago. I had met this beautiful girl, she was from there and we had fell in love but then her fiancé found out and while he was trying to kill me and she had gotten in front of me to defend me and he had killed her. And she looked like so much Haruhi." Tamaki said while his bangs covered his eyes.

"So that is why you were so stuck to Haruhi? What was her name?" I asked him and he stared at me.

"Her name was Julietta…. Blanchard. She was beautiful. She was actually the only person whom had touched my heart before I had met her; I was actually a cruel vampire, when I got hungry. I would kill entire families mercilessly." Tamaki said.

"Well, apparently we've both have fell in love with 2 people that we shouldn't have done and now we've fell in love with someone else but now this someone else hates us." I said.

"Wait. You remember the raid that we did to the royal vampire hunter family and the royal lycan family?" Tamaki asked me.

"Yeah. You and I killed a lot of nobles that night." I said.

"Well, after I had finished with my half of the nobles, I had two more heartbeats and they were from two children whom were hiding in the next room in a cupboard." Tamaki said.

"Okay, where are you going with this?" I asked.

"I didn't kill them. They were dressed like royalty and they had the scent of a royal vampire hunter so obviously they were Luke and Haruhi but I didn't kill them." Tamaki said.

"You found them and you didn't kill them? Why?" I asked. I know that I'm asking a very stupid question but I had to.

"I just couldn't. So I knocked them out." Tamaki said nervously. He's lying. Yes, I know him that much to know when he's lying.

"Well, that was kind of you, Tamaki. If you had killed them, this wouldn't have happened." I said a little bit peeved.

"But if I had killed them, then we would have never met Haruhi and we would have never fallen in love with her." Tamaki said.

"You're right." I said. Great, I'm a desperate guy that's in love.

* * *

**Haruhi's POV:**

I hate myself for telling the guys that I hate them and that I didn't want to see them ever again in my life!

"This is giving me a headache." I said and I looked at Miki whom was sleeping in a basket so I went to turn on the bath so the water would start filling up and I grabbed my iPod and I entered the bathroom and I started to take off my clothes and I got in the bath and I put on my headphones and I started listening to music but then I started to doze off.

_***In my dream***_

_**I was running with my mother and Luke and then she had hidden me and Luke into a cupboard and then I had started hearing screams and then they ceased and then I had heard steps and I covered my mouth and Luke did the same and then the cupboard's doors were opened and it was Tamaki and his clothes were drenched in blood and he smiled at us and Luke hugged me tightly and Tamaki grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Luke and he closed the cupboard again and he locked it and I could hear when Luke was practically trying to break the door open.**_

"_**Silly kid. He's just wasting his own energy on something worthless." Tamaki said while smiling and he looked at me and he smiled and his eyes turned garnet red so I tried to run but he had a strong grip on me so I couldn't run.**_

"_**If you don't move, then it'll hurt less." Tamaki said as he hugged me and we sat on the floor.**_

"_**Why?" I whispered softly thinking that he couldn't hear me but I forgot that he was a freaking vampire for Christ's sake!**_

"_**Well, I am a vampire so I need your blood, my dear princess." Tamaki said and he started licking my neck and then I felt a stabbing pain in my neck and tears had started running down my face but I had seen a body, it was my mother's and she was lying there on the floor, she was still alive but blood was all around her.**_

"_**Mother." I whispered and she smiled but then her eyes turned into a darker brown, and that's how I knew that she died. I could hear Tamaki drinking my blood slowly like if he was enjoying it and Luke had stopped kicking the door maybe because of two reasons: 1. He got tired or 2. There's no more air in that thing and he died. Most probable one was number one.**_

"_**Oi boss. We have to go. I think that kid is dead so let's go." A voice similar to Kaoru's said and Tamaki left me alone and they left and then I went to help Luke out of there and he was breathing heavily so apparently it was number two and then our grandparents came for us.**_

_***End of my dream***_

I had gotten bitten by Tamaki and he killed my mother. Oh, he is so going to pay.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT HELPS MY CREATIVE PROCESS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's a new chapter!**

* * *

**Haruhi's POV:**

Well, I need to go out for a run because I'm too overwhelmed with negative thoughts about the guys so I'm going to run. So I get changed into a purple running shirt and a black jacket and blue shorts and I put on my running shoes and I grabbed a dagger that had a lot of holy water on it and I put in my jacket.

"Lady Haruhi, where are you going?" A maid asked.

"Out for a run. I'll be right back." I said while smiling and I grabbed my iPod and started to play 'Meikyuu Butterfly' by Nana Mizuki and I really like this song, it expresses me, I was humming the song and running in the forest until I heard some growling and I stopped the song and I took off the headphones and I saw Kyouya fighting against some other vampire and the other vampire reeked of being a level E (AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here the levels are like in Vampire Knight.) So I stared at him and I decided to help him so I crept slowly towards the vampire and I jumped on it and I stabbed it and it turned into dust.

"Kyouya, are you okay?" I asked calmly as I picked up my dagger.

"I'm fine. I'm just really tired." Kyouya said.

"Aren't you a royal vampire? Why didn't you finish it from the beginning?" I asked.

"I don't have enough energy." Kyouya said and his eyes flickered red.

"You haven't drank any blood, have you?" I asked as I walked close to him.

"No. I've been trying to not drink any blood right now." Kyouya said.

"Why? If you don't drink any blood then you'll won't be able to do anything." I said. Why am I worrying for him?

"I've been doing it for you." He said and my heart skipped a beat and I blushed.

"Your heart just skipped a beat. Didn't it?" Kyouya asked.

"Yeah but… why do you care?" I asked and I stared at him and a stabbing pain in my chest.

"Because I care about you." Kyouya said and I walked towards him and I touched his shoulder and he stared at me.

"You can have my blood if you want." I said softly. WHAT THE HECK DID I JUST SAY!?

"What?" Kyouya asked me. Apparently he didn't understand me as I didn't understand myself.

"You can have it. You need to feel better and from this time that you get back to your place, you might kill a whole family." I said while looking the other way and he pushed me to a tree and he tilted my head and he licked my neck, it was just like the feeling with Tamaki but I was less scared and he bit my neck so I bit my lips to not scream and I held on to him because my legs were starting to get weak because he was taking a lot of blood very fast and then my phone started to ring but I couldn't reach it.

"S-s-s-s-stop." I stuttered but I started to feel very light-headed and eventually I fainted.

* * *

**Kyouya's POV:**

Her blood is more delicious than anything that I had ever tasted before in my entire lifetime. I could feel my energy coming back and she had fainted from the exhaustion. Why did she let me drink her blood if she doesn't like me as a friend anymore? Nothing of the less, I should stop right now.

I separated myself from her and I saw her beautiful face that was sleeping gracefully, I cleaned her wound but I couldn't leave her here in the forest because maybe another vampire would try to kill her and if I took her to her home, they would know what I did so I took her to my house and I laid her on my bed and I stared at her and I smiled. She was beautiful, even more beautiful than she already was and she looked so serene when she slept and then she woke up, better to say, she jumped from where she was and she looked around and she stared at me.

"Where am I?" Haruhi asked.

"In my house of course." I said.

"Why am I here?" Haruhi asked.

"Because if I had left you there in the forest then you might've been killed by another vampire. The order of killing you hasn't been lifted yet." I said.

"Why not?" Haruhi asked.

"Because the heads of the 5 royal vampire families have to say so not the princes." I said and she stared at me.

"Well, thanks for not killing me. Even though you could've done it while you were drinking all of my blood." Haruhi said.

"Didn't I tell you that I care about you, Haruhi?" I asked her and she blushed intensively.

"Yeah you did but I thought that you were delirious because you hadn't drunk blood in a long time." Haruhi said.

"I didn't say it because of that. I really do love you, Haruhi." I said and I kissed her hand and she blushed even more intense than she already had.

"Stop that! You're just saying that like Tamaki does all the time." Haruhi said.

"No, I'm not." I said and I stroked her chocolate brown hair and she stared at me and then her phone started to ring again and she grabbed it.

"I have to answer, kay. Hello?" she said.

"Oh, I'm still running, I still haven't cleared my mind very well but I'll be right there." Haruhi said and I stared at her.

"Who was it?" I asked while l stared at her.

"It was Luke and I have to go." Haruhi said.

"I'll drop you off." I said.

"No, I'll be okay." Haruhi said and she left.

"It's amazing how much you care about her, my son." My father said and he was by my door.

"You heard everything, didn't you?" I asked.

"Yes I did. She would be a perfect wife for you, my son. All you have to do is win her over." My father said as he approached me.

"I know that, father." I said.

"Well, I hope that you win instead of your club mates." My father said.

"Oh, I will." I said.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! And help me with who Haruhi should be with!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the new chapter. I'm sorry I haven't been able to update since I was in exams and I finished until Friday but my parents wouldn't let me use the laptop. So hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Haruhi's POV:**

I'm going to forgive the guys because I just feel so sorry. I'm going to do it. I started walking towards the clubroom, I took a deep breath and I opened the door slightly and I saw that the guys were sitting in their chairs calmly while drinking tea, I walked inside and they stared at me so I felt embarrassed.

"I'm sorry okay!" I said as I bowed down and I ran outside of the clubroom. I felt like an idiot and I just freaked because I thought that they weren't going to forgive me and then kill me so I kept running till I reached the school's clock tower and I ran to the top and I sighed as I felt like a complete idiot. When I reached the top, I sat down on the floor ashamed like an idiot.

I grabbed my school bag and I started to rummage it until I found what I was looking for. A mission note from the association. It was now my new job to deal with whatever crap they decided to give me. My grandparents aren't the bosses of the association; they just chose the people whom are the head council members. I opened the letter and I started to read it, it said that my job was to finish with the son of a vampire yakuza in the nightclub that his father owned to tell him not to mess with the association. If he's a yakuza then I'll have to fight a lot of vampires. But in a disguise, no traces should be left. The letter said so no Haruhi Blanchard if not someone else.

"Aw man. Well, it's for tonight so no mistakes and it's no time to be scared." I said to myself as I standed up from the floor.

"To be scared for what Ms. Fujioka?" A voice said and I turned around to see Nekozawa-sempai without his cape and puppet. Could it be that he's a vampire here to kill me? Have to think fast.

"Are you a vampire?" I asked as I got into a fighting stance.

"No, Haruhi. I'm a wizard whom is here to help you with your problems." Nekozawa said. I'm pretty sure he wants something in exchange. (AUTHOR'S NOTE: Like every typical wizard wanting something in exchange. For Mr. Gold from Once Upon A Time, Gandorf, Yuko from XXX Holic, etc.)

"What do you want?" I asked while staring at him.

"Nothing. For now." Nekozawa said.

"So what do you want?" I asked.

"Let me assist you in tonight's hunt, Haruhi. And I promise you that it shall end very successfully." Nekozawa said.

"Okay. I'll work with you. Tonight at 8:00 PM at the 'Bloody Rose Midnight' club. Wear a disguise." I said while smiling and walking to the stairs.

"Will do, princess." Nekozawa said and I stopped in my tracks and turned to see him.

"How did you know?" I asked him with a stern face.

"I saw into your future a long time ago, princess." Nekozawa said.

"Okay." I said and I kept walking down the stairs and I walked home because Luke was out with his new girlfriend, Alexandra, even though it was like a mile away but since I'm used to walking long distances, it felt like 3 steps away. When I got to my house, the first thing I did was call Miku to help me, she arrived 10 minutes later, she decided to send me to go and take a bath, after that I went to get changed in the clothes that she had chosen for me; a short lower thigh strapless black dress with a blood-red ribbon around my waist, I was wearing black heels and I put on my head a waist-length ashy blonde wig that was tied in a messy bun with a red rose headband and a pearl necklace and Miku helped me with my makeup.

"Wait, I'm going with you." Miku said.

"What?" I asked her.

"I don't want my best friend to die so I'll get changed in your bathroom. Wait here." Miku said. When she came out, she came out in a thigh-length red dress that the strap was tied by her neck with a black leather jacket and red stilettos and she was wearing a black wig that was curly and she had put on light makeup.

"You look good." I said.

"Thanks. Now let's go." Miku said and we walked down the stairs and we got in Miku's dark blue BMV, she drove all the way to the club that was in the middle of the city and when we entered with fake ID's, we saw Nekozawa-sempai at the bar drinking champagne. He was wearing a messy black suit with a red wig.

"Hey Nekozawa-sempai. Nice that you're here." I said and Miku stared at him.

"Who is this?" Miku asked in a flirty tone while twirling a piece of her fake hair.

"My sempai whom is a wizard and he decided to help us tonight. Umehito Nekozawa. That's not how he really looks like." I said and Nekozawa-sempai extended his hand to shake it with Miku.

"Hi, I'm Miku Kazuhito." Miku said while grabbing his hand.

"What school do you go to? Because I've never seen you in Ouran." Nekozawa said.

"I go to Lobelia Academy though I'm thinking of transferring to Ouran to watch my bff's back." Miku said while smiling at me.

"I'll be expecting to see you there." Nekozawa said.

"Aw, so romantic. Now, can we do our job?" I asked and Miku and Nekozawa-sempai nodded. "Okay. Let's circulate until we see our target and kill all the vampires in here and we can go to our homes."

"Sure." They both said and we all walked in different directions, I stayed by a side of the club, many handsome vampire men asked me to dance but I declined saying that I was waiting for someone and that someone came. The vampire that I was hunting, I stared at Miku and Nekozawa-sempai whom was dancing with Miku. He had short messy dark blue hair with auburn eyes and pale skin; he was wearing a dark blue buttoned shirt with a black tie and dark jeans.

"Hey, beautiful rose. Can I invite you for a drink?" He asked and I smiled softly.

"Sure." I said while grabbing his hand and we walked to the bar and he ordered two apple martinis.

"So, how old are you?" He asked.

"I'm 18. My birthday was a week ago and I just had to come here. They call it the best in town." I lied while drinking the alcoholic drink. It tasted strong and like apples.

"Enjoying the nightclub?" he asked me.

"Yes." I said and I kept drinking my drink until I felt his gaze burning the side of my head and I turned to see him and I saw his eyes the color of blood.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him quietly.

"I want to take you somewhere. Would you mind?" he asked and I shrugged and he grabbed my hand and he dragged me somewhere deeper into the nightclub, in a room that had a bunch of other doors.

"Where is this place?" I asked as we kept walking.

"The place where we receive what we need and exactly where you're going to give me what I need." He said with a needful voice and we entered a room. It was dark, there was a bed there and I stared at him before he tackled me to the bed, he grabbed my right hand and put it close to his mouth and I saw fangs come out of his mouth and licked my wrist and I tried to struggle out of his grip.

"Rose, stop moving. If you do then it'll hurt more." He said and he bit my wrist, it had hurt as sure as hell and he covered my mouth so I wouldn't scream. With my other hand free, I reached the dagger that was in my purse and I stabbed him in the back with it. He turned into dust and I covered my wound and I ran to where Miku and Nekozawa-sempai was.

"Let's go." I said and they nodded and we ran to Miku's car.

"It's nothing severe. Just very deep." Nekozawa-sempai said at the back at Miku's car. We had parked at the park.

"thank God." Miku said.

"Hey Miku, could you drive us home?" I asked her and she nodded and she dropped off Nekozawa-sempai at his place and she dropped me off at my place and I got changed in my yellow silk nightgown and I took off the makeup and wig and I bandaged my wound and when I got to bed, I got a call from Tamaki.

"Hello?" I asked.

"**Hey Haruhi. I accept your apology even though it should come from us." **Tamaki said.

"Thanks. I'll talk to you tomorrow and we can all keep hosting together again like we used to before all this happened." I said while smiling.

"**Yeah, sweet dreams Haruhi." **Tamaki said.

"Good night." I said and I hung up the phone and I snuggled in the big bed. I felt happy again.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!1 It helps the creative process.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Narrator's POV:**

As Friday seemed to come like if it had skipped. Haruhi woke up smiling as she fixed herself up; she tied her hair up in a low ponytail that was made to the left side of her neck, with two black barrettes on her right bang.

"I look good." Haruhi thought and someone knocked on her door, she went to open it and she saw her dad with his hair cut. He looked like a real man except he didn't have any muscles.

"Dad! What you do to yourself?" Haruhi asked as Luke passed by and Luke screamed in horror.

"Dude! What happened to your face?!" Luke screamed.

"I shaved." Their father said.

"Dad. Why?" They both asked.

"Because tomorrow we're having a ball with the wolves. And I need to look ship-shape for the ladies." Their dad said.

"Wouldn't it be for 'the gentlemen'?" Luke asked and his father grabbed his cheeks and started pulling at them.

"I'm bisexual, you moron! How could your sister be smarter than you if you both came from the same place?!" Their dad said and Haruhi looked at her watch and saw that they were almost late.

"Dad, we have to go!" Haruhi said as she grabbed Luke's tie and started to pull on it and they went at super speed to the school and Haruhi and Luke took their separate ways, someone had grabbed Haruhi's arms. She turned to see the twins, she smiled tenderly at them and they both blushed.

"I'm sorry about everything. Now we can be friends again if you want to." Haruhi said.

"Even if you asked, we still would've been friends." Hikaru said.

"Thanks guys." Haruhi said while smiling.

"Ne, Haruhi. Would you like to come to a ball with us?" Hikaru asked.

"When?" Haruhi asked as they walked to their classroom together.

"Tomorrow night." Kaoru said.

"I already have to go to one tomorrow." Haruhi said.

"That's the same one. Only vampire, hunter, and werewolf nobles and royalty shall be assisting. And we're royalty." Kaoru said.

"But we have to act like we're okay with each other so the other nobles of the hunter and werewolf community don't know that our parents have violated the truce." Hikaru said and Haruhi blinked several times.

"Okay." Haruhi mumbled.

"What will happen if Luke sees us together?" The twins asked.

"He'll try to kill you guys and then tell on me, I suppose." Haruhi said.

"Well, we could take him on..." Hikaru said not finishing his sentence.

"But we won't." Kaoru said.

"Thanks you two. I'm still pissed at how some sort of animal or vampire tried to eat him or somehing like that." Haruhi said as she entered the classroom and she saw a bunch of commotion coming from the seat behind her.

"What is it now?" The three of them said.

"Hey Haru! I don't know what's happening but I don't care!" Jake said happily.

"That's normal in you." Haruhi mumbled as she sat down on her chair.

"Haruhi-chan! Yay we're in the same class!" A voice that she knew very well said. She turned around, she saw Miku with her long pink waist length hair tied in a side ponytail (Like Neru) and she was wearing the school uniform.

**"She did say was going to transfer to watch my back and see Nekozawa-sempai." **Haruhi thought.

"Oh, Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun. I haven't seen you in a long time." Miku said. Miku Kazuhito was a daughter from the noble vampire hunter familes, her real name in the hunter world is Violetta Durant. She knew Hikaru and Kaoru when she was in middle school with them, they had both bit her but she couldn't remember since they erased her memories.

Vampire Hunter have fake names and real names, fake names are the ones they use in the human world as they put it. Real names are their real names in both worlds but they only use them in one. Haruhi's real name is Michelle Rosalie Blanchard Valerious.

"Hey Miku! Long time no see!" The twins said.

"Yeah it has." Miku said.

"Miku, you weren't kidding about coming." Haruhi said and the twins were baffled.

"How do you..." Kaoru started.

"Know each other?" Hikaru finished.

"Our grandmothers are good friends." Haruhi said and Miku did the gesture of have a crossbow.

"Ne Haruhi-chan, Obaa-san told me to help you the dress for tomorrow night so I'll come to your house and show you the dresses I've made." Miku said.

"Okay." Haruhi said and they started to have classes and at the end, Haruhi had gone to host for a lot of time to redeem for the days that she didn't host.

"Haru-chan, have some cake!" Hunny said and Haruhi accepted it. Everything was sort of back to normal between them except that the guys were vamps and Haruhi was a hunter.

"Thank God, it's over!" Haruhi said as she fell down to the couch.

"My darling daughter has returned to her daddy's side!" Tamaki said as he started twirling Haruhi around like a plush doll.

"I'm not a plush toy!" Haruhi said.

"Luke's coming." Mori said and Haruhi went to hide in the kitchen.

"If he sees that she's with us, she might be scolded." Kyouya said.

"Now that explains everything." Tamaki pondered.

"Hey, you ungrateful bastards! What did you do to my sister?!" Luke said as he entered.

"We did nothing to her!" Tamaki defended.

"Yeah right! And like you didn't kill my mother 11 years right in front of me and then my little sister." Luke said and both Tamaki and Haruhi froze.

"I'm sorry about that." Tamaki said with his bangs covering his face.

"If you get close to my sister, any of you. I won't hesitate to kill." Luke said and he left and Haruhi walked out of the kitchen.

"I have to go before he knows that I really was here." Haruhi said.

"I'll take you." Mori said and she nodded and they left in an instant and they ended outside of Haruhi's room which was on the balcony.

"Stay safe. Don't go to the woods over there. They have vampires looking at the mansion. They can't come in thanks to a barrier that you have but you can go out and they won't hesitate to kill you." Mori said.

"How can you come in?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm royal. The barrier extends to only level C, D and E." Mori said and he kissed Haruhi on the lips gently."Bye. Take care. I'll see you tomorrow night."

And he left, Haruhi entered her room and she put on a white shirt with black shorts, she threw herself on her own bed, sighing as she hugged one of the pillows on her bed.

"Why is this so stressful?" She whispered, someone knocked on her door.

"Come in." Haruhi said, she looked up and it was Jake whom looked sad.

"Why do you look like a sad little puppy that lost it's way?" Haruhi asked as she got up from her bed and walked towards Jacob and she grabbed his hand and she sat him down on the couch that was in her room.

"I think that I'm sad because you're sad. And because I think that your brother is in bed with my sister." Jake said.

"Yeah. I'm not that sad." Haruhi said while pouting earning a chuckle from Jake, he had grabbed Haruhi in an embrace.

"Haruhi... I never wanted to get you involved in all of this." Jake whispered and he felt warm water on his chest. Haruhi was crying, she had just remembered something from when they used to play together as children.

***Flashback***

**It was at the Swan family manor in England, Haruhi and her family were visiting. Haruhi's mother was talking to Jacob's mother, Kristen about special matters including their children, Haruhi's father (When he was still manly) was going to hunt some stags with Jacob's father, Matthew, Luke was playing with Jacob's cousins, Vincent, Leo and of course with Alexandra. While Jacob and Haruhi were playing together by the lake.**

**"Ne Rosalie?" Jacob said. When he was a little boy, he used to call Haruhi by any of her real names which were Rosalie or Michelle.**

**"Yes?" Haruhi asked softly. She was wearing a pink frilly dress with pink ribbons in her hair that made two ponytails.**

**"Do you like me?" Jake asked. He was wearing a light blue polo shirt and dark blue shorts.**

**"Of course! We're good friends for something, aren't we?" Haruhi asked.**

**"Rosalie, promise me that we'll always be together." Jake said.**

**"I promise." Haruhi said.**

***End Of Flashback***

"Did you remember something?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. It was when we were kids." Haruhi said as she wiped her tears away.

"Sorry." Jake said.

"You don't have to." Haruhi said while smiling tenderly.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the ball." Jake said.

It was the afternoon of the next day, Haruhi was being prepared for the ball. She had put on a Prussian blue dress with black laces on it, the dress had volume to it but not too much, the gloves were black. Her hair was curled, her lips were painted a light pink, her eyeshadow was a light violet, her blush was a light pink. She was wearing a black choker that had a diamond rose on it, and as a royal detail, her mother's silver cross.

"You look beautiful." Her grandmother said as she placed the same diamond silver tiara that her mother used, on Haruhi's head.

"Thank you." Haruhi said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

_**"I look like a totally different person. Like if I was raised this way." **_Haruhi thought and Ryoji put his hand on her shoulder.

"You look just like her." He said.

"Thanks dad." Haruhi said.

"Let's go. We're going to be late." Her grandfather said. They got in the limo to go to one of the hunter's secret ballroom houses, which means that it was in their territory. They arrived in less than 15 minutes, they entered by the back door. Alexandra had put her hands in front of Luke's eyes so he couldn't see anything.

"Guess who?" She whispered. She was wearing a pink dress that was tied from the neck and reached her ankles. Her hair was tied in a stylish hair bun.

"Is it my dear Luna?" Luke asked and Alexandra took her hands off his eyes.

"I love you." Alexandra and Luke both said and they started to get ready to kiss but were interrupted when Luke's grandmother put her fancy fan in the middle of their faces.

"Children, the kissing can come later. Now Alexandra shall enter by holding Luke. We all enter at the same time." Their grandmother said.

"Fine." They all said and a noise of some sort that sounded like for announcement.

"Man, I don't remember how do this." Haruhi said.

"You'll be okay, Princess Michelle or Princess Rosalie." Alexandra said.

"Thanks Alex. I hope that I don't screw anything up." Haruhi said.

"You won't." Alexandra said as she walked outside with Luke when they called out his name.

"Presenting our dear princess Michelle Rosalie Blanchard Valerious, in her return after these long 11 years." The announcer said and Haruhi walked outside. The guys were right down the stairway, eyes burning into the young sixteen year old. She was beautiful in their eyes, she looked like a real princess.

She curtsied and all the hunters bowed down to their princess. She walked down the stairs and many men approached her. Vampires, Hunters and Lycans, you name it.

"May I steal you away for a moment?" Jake asked Haruhi as he extended his hand to Haruhi.

"Of course, your highness Alexander." Haruhi said as she took his hand and they started dancing."Thanks for saving me."

"You remember my first name?" Jake asked a little embarrassed.

"Yeah. Your parents don't have originality." Haruhi said.

"I know that they don't." Jake said.

"Thanks for giving me courage to not be afraid to stand in front of my people." Haruhi said and the waltz ended.

"Thank you for this wonderful dance, Princess Rosalie." Jake said.

"Like when we were kids." Haruhi reminded him.

"Yeah." Jake said and he walked away, Haruhi approached the buffet. She grabbed a glass of white wine and Tamaki put a glass of red wine in front of her.

"Good choice, Princess Michelle. But may I recommend the red wine, it's exquisite." Tamaki said and Haruhi stared at her blonde companion.

"Maybe or maybe not Prince Tamaki. I'll drink whatever favors my taste." Haruhi said as she drank the glass of white wine and took a sip from Tamaki's wine.

"Shall you allow me just one dance?" Tamaki asked as he extended his hand towards Haruhi.

_**"She's no longer my daughter. She's my princess, my queen. And I won't let anyone hurt you, Haruhi." **_Tamaki thought.

"Of course." Haruhi said as she grabbed his hand. And much to Luke's and Ryoji's happiness, it was the tango.

"I can't dance this type of music." Haruhi whispered to Tamaki.

"Let me lead, Haruhi." Tamaki said while smiling at her. They danced in total harmony like if they had practiced all day and night.

Luke was fuming with anger as he saw Tamaki and Haruhi dance together.

"Hello Prince Luke." A velvety female voice said and Luke turned around and he saw Shizuka. She was wearing a velvet red kimono which sleeves were way too long for her, with a black obi wrapped around her waist, her long black hair was tied up in a traditional Japanese hairdo.

Luke had to resist not dropping his jaw to the floor.

**"You have a girlfriend that is in the bathroom right now." **Luke thought.

"Is something wrong?" Shizuka asked as she tilted her head to her right in a cute way.

Shizuka had a plan: get revenge at Alexandra. She and Alexandra went to the same middle school, they used to be friends but something happened (Author's Note; this shall be explained in a latter chapter). And Shizuka happened to have a liking for Luke so it was a win-win for her.

"Hello. May I ask your name?" Luke asked Shizuka.

"I'm Shizuka Morinozuka. A pleasure meeting you, your highness." Shizuka said.

**"Damn a sexy Japanese vampire. Why does this only happen to me?!" **Luke thought.

While Luke was distracted with Shizuka, Haruhi and Tamaki had finished dancing with each other and now they were both being complemented by some vampire couples. When Haruhi had finished to go sit down, she had heard her real name be called.

"Hey Michi!" Miku screamed. She was wearing a light blue dress that complemented Miku's figure very well, her hair was let down. She was walking towards her with Nekozawa.

"Hey guys. Why is Nekozawa-sempai here?" Haruhi asked.

"He's my date." Miku said.

"Oh. Good for you." Haruhi said.

At the later of the night, Haruhi had danced with the guys. Alexandra had seen that Shizuka was trying to make a move on her boyfriend. And Ryoji got a number from a lycan chick. Everything worked out for everyone except Luke whom later that night suffered by not having his way with Alexandra.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is a new chapter! And this one is in Jake's POV so now you can see how the wolf pack system works! Though there's not much explaining that.**

* * *

**Jake's POV:**

Damn those stupid bloodsuckers, they're just trying to make Haruhi their friend again so they can eat her! I hate vampires and especially those guys, it's their fault that Haruhi doesn't remember me when we were little. And if they weren't there maybe I could finally make Haruhi see who she should be with.

"Master Jacob, your father wishes to see you in the den." One of the maids said. I was studying for a Math test that was for tomorrow in my room. My room is simple, it has a king size bed with brown chestnut covers, a flat screen TV, a laptop loaded with Windows 8, an iPad and a couch where I can relax on and of course a dresser where all my clothes are.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I got off my comfy couch and I walked to the den.

The den is where the people from my father's pack or in other words, the special pack, hang out, plan strategies with my father and they talk and other stuff. The ones that are in the pack is my father, my mother, Alexandra, my twin older cousins Leo and Vincent, and my two friends; Victor and Dylan.

Leo and Vincent both have short messy black hair and they both have messed up eyes. Because they have one brown eye and one green eyes, but they have muscles that they use to beat me.

I kept walking towards the den and there I saw Alexandra angry for some reason.

"She does everything on purpose! Mother, can I break the truce!?" Alexandra screamed at my mother and father whom were on the same couch reading some paperwork of one of the hotels, Leo and Vincent were throwing a ball at each other while my little brother, Kendall, whom is only 6 years old, had turned into a wolf and started to try to grab the ball. Little brat evolved faster than I had evolved.

"No, Alexandra. We will not break the truce for some petty thing with Vampire princess Shizuka." My father roared at Alex and everyone stopped doing what they were doing because no one had ever seen my father that angry ever. There have been rumors that when my grandfather was killed by a vampire, he was so angry that he didn't even have time to grief for his death, he just killed the whole vampire horde and turned into the Alpha male of the pack. And that's the story of how my father met my mother.

"Just go to your room, Alexandra." My mother said softly as she grabbed my father's shoulders to stop him from hurting Alexandra.

"But-" Alexandra started saying softly before tears came out of her eyes.

"Go now." My father said.

He was never the one to get angry with his children especially his little girl. I wonder if something's wrong.

"Fine, Father." Alexandra said and she left.

"Man that was harsh." Leo said as he stared at my dad and my dad just simply growled at him.

"Don't hurt me, uncle Matt! Hurt him!" Leo said as he grabbed Kendall and he hid behind him.

"She knows that he was going to tell her that. And that what she gets for trying to make Uncle try to break the truce." Vincent said as he finally gave the ball to Kendall whom had escaped from Leo's grasp and he had gone to hid behind him.

"All you need to do is make one of those vampire royalty idiots bite a royal hunter and the situation is fixed." Dylan said. He had short dark green hair with dark blue eyes filled with determination of serving his pack and with pale skin. He and I have been friends ever since childhood.

"Yeah. But why would she get angry with that princess if they used to be friends? Oh man, it was because of that idiot, Luke." Victor said. He had short messy dark blue hair with dark green eyes with tan skin. He's the only friend of mine that knows about my crush for Haruhi.

"She's just doing it because she's imprinted, boys." My mother said calmly as she checked her iPhone 5. Being imprinted is like falling in love for like the rest of your life and sure I'd like to but I have no idea why I haven't.

"Again as I reminded. To that idiot, Luke." Victor said while eating a piece of steak. He loves Alexandra for some strange reason.

"Yeah. Being imprinted makes you stupider." I said cruelly.

"Jacob. I need to talk to you outside." My father said and I walked with him outside while my cousins and my friends and my little brother did the farewell sign. I knew that they were mocking me.

"Yes father?" I asked.

"I want you to lead the next hunt." My father said.

"What? But what about you?" I asked.

"This is how I know if you're fit to be a leader. And if not then Vincent or Leo can be the leader." My father said.

"Okay." I said. "Are you dying?"

"No! I just have a very important meeting tomorrow so that's why." My father said.

"Okay." I said as I walked back inside the western styled mansion that practically took my mother a month to decorate it.

"Dude, what happened?" Dylan asked. "Are you going to be banished?"

"No. I'm in charge of the next hunt." I said while smiling.

"Dude, that's great!" Dylan said.

"Yeah. Well, I'm going to bed. Bye man!" I said as I ran back to my room to start planning the next strategy for the hunt.

The next day, I wake up to see my mother cleaning my room. Why would she do that? She's a model for Christ's sake. She's never done any handy work that doesn't have to with ripping a leech alive.

"Mom, what the heck are you doing?" I asked.

"Well, I decided to fix your room today. Why do you ask, sweetie?" Mom asked.

"Nothing. Are you sure that you're my mother and not a leech?" I asked and my mother stared at me with fury shining in her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure that I felt enough pain when I brought you to this world!" My mom screamed at my face. And that was enough to tell me that she's my biological mother.

Hours later of discussing the hunting plan to my pack members that are coming with me which are Alexandra, Leo, Vincent, Dylan and Victor. My parents are going to be at work so there goes parental guidance.

"So let me get this straight... When we see a leech, two of us must immediately spring into action?" Dylan asked as we were all standing in the middle of the forest. I had been explaining the same thing to him for the past two hours.

"Yes idiot!" Leo and Vincent screamed.

"Okay, now I got it." Dylan said.

"Okay. Let's go!" I said and we all turned into wolves. I was a dark chestnut brown, Alex was a light hazel brown, Leo and Vincent were both black, Dylan was a dark green and Victor was a dark blue.

**"Let's move. If we don't find anything we leave, kay?" **I asked through our telepathy.

**"Roger boss!" **Everyone said and we all started running. I liked how it felt to feel the cool air go through my hair and how fast I really was when I ran. Alexandra was pretty fast as I was but not as fast.

**"Wait."** Alex said and we all stopped except for Dylan whom kept running.

**"IDIOT SHE SAID STOP!" **Victor screamed and Dylan stopped and he walked back towards us and I growled at him which succeeded in frightening him.

**"Sorry. I was too concentrated on my instincts." **Dylan said as he whined.

**"Well then concentrate on me now. Listen carefully." **Alexandra said and we all stopped as we all raised our right ear and lowered our left like cute puppies and we heard bullets, swords and the scent of a vampire.

**"LEECH! Let's go!" **Leo screamed and we all ran towards the location and we saw like at least 10 vampires and then I looked even more and I saw 3 hunters. One I didn't know but other two I did. The other two was Haruhi and Luke. Alexandra growled softly.

**"Alex, calm down." **Victor said and I saw as one of the vampires grabbed Haruhi's arm and threw her to a tree and she hit really hard the tree.

"Such a delicious smell." One of the female vampires said as she grabbed Haruhi's neck to choke her and she started to raise her up. "I wonder what would it taste like."

Alexandra and Vincent were the ones to move and then the rest of us ran towards the vampires and I took out the female that was trying to kill Haruhi.

"Damn wolves!" Two of them said before they ran away. We had killed the other eight but those two had escaped. Alexandra had turned back human to attend Luke whom was bleeding from his wrist.

"Are vous okay?!" Alexandra asked with her rough accent.

"Yeah. I'm fine babe. Just need to have some rest. Haruhi, are you okay?!" Luke asked as he ran towards Haruhi and I turned back to my human form and I ran towards them. She was bleeding from her head.

"Sort of." Haruhi mumbled.

"Let's take her home, Luke. Thank you." The man that was with them said.

"You're welcome." We all said.

"Thanks Jake for saving me." Haruhi said and she kissed my cheek before she left with the two men. I started to feel a strange feeling in my chest like if my heart was going crazy.

"Hey Jake, is something wrong?" Alex asked me.

"I think that I've imprinted." I said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed.

At least it was someone that I know and care about.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! It helps the creative process.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Holy crap! This is the longest chapter I've ever done. Still need help with whom she sticks with. R&R!**

* * *

**Haruhi's POV:**

Man, I'm so tired! I've finished hosting, I have training and princess training. It's not like I don't like my life but it's just getting even harder by the day to keep up with everything. I might even have to quit school if I want to still continue with all the crap that I have to deal with.

I walked out my room to go get a Coke and when I got to the kitchen where there was no one so that meant that they were all gone which made my trip easier even though it was way too early for all the maids to be gone. My night was going prefectly until my dad saw me walking back to my room and he told me to follow him to his study.

"Yeah dad." I asked as I sat on the chair and I opened my soda.

"Haruhi, I want you to go here and kill the vampire that's hiding in here." Dad said as he gave me a folder. Doesn't it ever end?!

"Sure dad." I said as I grabbed the folder so I could read it in my room.

"Haruhi. Do it clean and with no flaws. Do you understand?" Dad asked seriously.

"Yes, father." I said as I walked up to my room and I threw myself on the bed, I opened the file and I started to read it and finishing my Coke which I threw in the trash can with much success if I may say.

"I have to do it right." I whispered and I started to get dressed in my hunting clothes. I wore a strapless black shirt with a black skirt with a pair of black heel boots with black gloves and a black jacket, wearing everything black made it easier for me because I could camouflage with the dark. My hair was tied up in a high ponytail and I grabbed my sword.

"Good luck, sis." Luke said as I passed right by him.

"Thanks." I said as I stopped to look at him.

"But don't get too overcarried." Luke said.

"I won't." I said as a smirk traveled to my face. "Did you already do yours?"

"Yeah." Luke said and he left.

I walked out of the mansion as I entered the limo.

"Where to, my lady?" The driver asked.

"I'll tell you where to stop." I responded softly. I was showed to act cruelly before I went to hunt because I wouldn't show any fear later and it actually works. Well, for me it does.

A good 10 minutes had passed and we were in front of the woods where the vampire that I was supposed to kill was.

"Stop." I said to the driver, he stopped the car and I stepped outside.

"When should I return, my lady?" The driver asked.

"When I call, Kay." I said and the driver nodded and he left.

I took a deep breath and I ran into the woods, my limbs taking me as far as they could to this point. I was using the abilities that only a high ranked hunter could use right now which included speed that's not as much as a vampire's but over a normal human's, and abnormal strength.

I stopped in front of a degrading church, it looked like it wasn't used in over 20 years. The windows were all boarded up except that by some cracks so the moonlight could come through them, plants were all over the church and the door was half open. Maybe people stopped coming here because it was in the middle of the forest and it was easier to get killed here and no one could hear them and their screaming.

Suddenly the door opened like it was waiting for me to get in there. I can do this.

I walked inside the church and the door instantly closed behind me, candles started to light up and I saw a vampire whom was drinking a poor girl's blood and had another one tied up and blindfolded but she wasn't breathing and I saw that her neck was filled with blood, that was enough to tell me that she was dead.

"Let her go." I said coldly as I drew out my sword, the vampire separated his fangs from the girl's neck and looked up at me and he seemed surprised.

"Such a pretty girl shouldn't be here alone you know." The vampire said as he dropped the girl on the floor and standed up. His stench gave him up, he was a level D. Close to losing sanity.

"Shut your stupid mouth before I make you do so." I said.

"Fine. Don't cry begging for your life later." The vampire said as his fingernails began to turn into claws.

"I won't." I said as I started to stand in my position.

"Die!" He said as he lunged towards me, I dodged him as I kept dodging. I made an attempt to slice him with my sword but he was moving too fast.

"You're good! But not good enough." He said as he kicked me in the ribs which made me spit out a bit of my blood as my body got smashed with the wooden chairs in the church.

"Such a delicious scent that your blood has. I can't wait to drink it all." The vampire said as he grabbed my neck to lift me in the air and started to choke me.

"Let... Me... Go." I managed to choke out of my mouth as I started to try to rip his hands off my throat with my fingernails.

"As you wish, my sweet." He said as he threw me across the room and put his foot on my chest while applying pressure on it.

"You're going to wish you never came in here, hunter." He said as he approached my neck to bite it. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't feel anything and out of nowhere, all the weight on my chest disappeared. I opened my eyes and I saw the vampire that was trying to kill me, begging for his life to... Tamaki-sempai.

"Please, your Majesty! I had no idea that she was your prey! Please have mercy on me!" He started saying on his knees.

"No. You don't deserve the forgiveness of a member of the royal family." Tamaki said coldly.

Wow, even he can be cold sometimes.

"Now leave and disappear." Tamaki said and the vampire left, I stood up to check if both girls were okay but neither of them were alive which seemed to suck for me now.

"Damn." I mumbled.

"Are you okay?" Tamaki asked.

"Sure. Almost died but I'm okay." I said while smiling and Tamaki's eyes widened.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki said as he put me behind him, I heard skin ripping itself and a manical laugh and a low growl.

I opened my eyes to see that Tamaki had been stabbed with a gigantic piece of wood in his chest by the vampire that he had threatened, it seemed that he didn't care what the authority said to him. Which obviously said that he had succumbed to level E and there was no way back.

"No!" I said, I ran towards the vampire and I sliced his head off and he burned, I ran to Tamaki's side.

"You have to try to get this off of your chest." I said to him.

"It's in too deep." Tamaki said.

"It's true, you might damage some major organs if you try... But they would re-heal, right?" I asked Tamaki, who stared at me like if I was crazy. I was hoping that he could catch on to what I was insinuating.

"Yes but they would only re-heal with... No! I'm not going to!" Tamaki said but then regretted it as he winced in pain.

"You have to take my blood. It's my blood or death. And I prefer you alive than dead because of your frivolous attitude. Which do you prefer?" I asked at him, he stared at me and he pulled on the piece of wood and he managed to get it out and a bunch of blood came out but it stopped.

"Now come over here and take some to heal yourself." I said as I slipped my jacket off and showed him my neck as I walked close to him.

"I'm sorry." Tamaki whispered as he pulled me next to him, he had given me a soft kiss on my lips that I couldn't even feel, it was practically like a ghost kiss, he softly lifted my chin so my neck was exposed to him, he licked my neck and I closed my eyes tightly when his fangs penetrated my neck.

"Mm." a little noise came out of my throat. I do not know how that noise produced itself but I had to bite my lower lip so another one wouldn't come out.

I felt how some of my blood slid down my neck to my collarbone. The corners of my eyes started to blur, that was enough to tell me that he had enough to drink and I letting him drink more.

"Stop Tamaki. That's enough." I whispered slightly as my breathing became more needy. But he wouldn't stop, he kept drinking and his hands had a tighter grip on my body, he suddenly released my neck and I slipped to the floor.

"I'm so sorry." Tamaki said as he cleaned his mouth with his sleeve. His wounds were already healed but there was still a big hole in his shirt.

"No, it's okay. Just relax, you drank just the right amount." I said as I stood up and put my jacket back on.

"You shouldn't be standing." Tamaki said.

"I'm fine. I'm not going to faint." I said as I walked towards the door, when I opened it, it got closed by Tamaki.

"Sempai, what's wrong?" I asked him as I turned around to see him, his eyes were covered by his bangs.

"Haruhi... I love you." Tamaki said and I practically froze from when he said that. All the other times, they've been frivolous but this time, his 'aishiteru' is sincere and determined.

"Why?" I asked him.

"You're the best girl I've ever met. And I've lived for practicality 500 years, and I've met a ton of girls before you." Tamaki said. Aw, now that was sort of sweet but still, man, Luke would kill us if he saw this.

"Am I the only girl, you've decided to love?" I asked him. I'm trying to push his buttons so I know if he's actually telling me the truth or this is some kind of trick for him to turn me into a vampire.

"Just one girl besides you." Tamaki said with a painful look on his face.

It seems that he doesn't like talking about her so I'm not going to ask him about his ex.

"Don't tell me if you don't want to." I said and Tamaki me kissed all of a sudden. His kiss was cold but had a kind side to it, his hands were now holding my waist while my hands had somehow found their way to his golden hair. And I started moaning when his tongue licked my lower lip wanting obvious entrance to my mouth so I gave it to him, when his tongue entered my mouth, it was completely ravished in every way possible.

It was the sort of perfect kissing scene if only we weren't natural enemies, because his lips seemed to fit perfectly with mine and he seemed to know exactly what to do. I felt like if I was sort of like, not myself but I didn't care, all I wanted was to kiss him some more that what I already was. He was of course not going to let me go and neither was I if he's such a good kisser, but of course air is scarce in these moments.

I separated myself from him because of my lack of air in that moment. And apparently he needed air too.

"That wasn't bad." Tamaki said.

"Yeah. You're really good." I said in between huge gasps of air.

"I know." Tamaki said. "I have to go. I have a meeting to assist to."

"Bye." I said and he left, I walked back to the place where I called the driver to come pick me up. I went home and I told my dad that I had killed the vampire but the victims didn't survive, he told me to go to my bedroom so I could rest for the night and I went to my room to take a bath and I put on a black silk nightgown with my hair let down and I threw myself on my bed.

"I can't believe I did that." I said.

But I did enjoy it.

**Tamaki's POV:**

I can't believe I kissed Haruhi. Well now that I think about I did do it. I swear that it wasn't because she reminded me too much of Julietta, it was because I really wanted to taste her lips. To see if they were as soft as how they looked from a comfortable distance. And the worst thing is that the thing that provoked me the most was when I was drinking her blood, I heard her moan once and that made me want to... I don't even know what I want. I am a disgusting vampire, I don't deserve her kiss nor the remainders of it. Nah, I totally deserve the kiss. I saved her.

"Master Tamaki, we've arrived now." The driver said as we got to my house. The meeting was here but I needed to take a bath and get changed so no one could see me like this.

I got out of the limo and I entered the main entrance where only Shima was there.

"Hey Shima, are all the guests here?" I asked.

"No, Master Tamaki, none of them has arrived... My lord, Master Tamaki what happened to you?" Shima asked when she saw my shirt and the big hole that was in it.

"Nothing, just got in a little mishap with a level E. Nothing big or small. Just let me get changed first before the meeting." I said as I walked up the stairs towards my room.

I entered my room and I walked to the bathroom to get in and to take my dirty, bloody clothes off of me to look decent for the guests. I finished washing myself and the scent of Haruhi and I walked to my dresser to put on a dark red dress shirt with black dress pants and a black dress jacket with the black tie on.

"Master Tamaki, all the guests are here and in the conference room." Shima said through the door.

"Thank you, I'll be there as soon as I can." I said. "Damn, where's that watch?"

I started looking for my new Rolex when I by accident hit my head on the dresser on which I found the watch and an old memory. It was Julietta's old ruby necklace that she had given for me to keep as a gift. Man, I remember when she gave it to me exactly.

**-*Flashback*-**

**It was in Paris, I was still living with my mother at that time before my father requested for me to live with him. I had just finished feeding when I smelled a similar scent. I ran towards the scent that smelled like roses and I saw her waiting at the balcony of her mansion for something. So I decided to scare her from behind.**

**"Boo!" I said from behind.**

**"Ahhh! You scared me, Renee! That's not nice." Julietta said as she started hitting me in the chest. Her long golden blonde hair that reached her waist was tied in a bun and her green eyes looked like emeralds under the night sky and her ivory skin made her look prettier. She was wearing a long white dress.**

**"Sorry, Mon amour. I had to come see you." I said as I grabbed her fists, she was pouting very cutely. **

**"Hmp." Julietta said as she stared the other way.**

**I decided to annoy her a little bit.**

**"Mais je suis venu pour vous voir!" I said childishly. (Author's Note: But I came to see you!)**

**"Yeah right." Julietta said and she turned around to kiss me.**

**"You really want to do it right now?" I asked.**

**"Why not? You already fed so you're not going to kill me while we do it so... Oh no, I forgot! I want to give you something." Julietta said as she raced into her room and I followed her in. It was worthy enough of the eldest daughter of the head of the royal family's guard.**

**"What is it?" I asked her.**

**"It's one of my necklaces so that you can remember me by." Julietta said as she gave me a ruby necklace. It was simple, only a ruby heart in the middle surrounded by little diamonds. "It's called the Red Night Sky ruby. Do you like it?"**

**"I'm not a girl but thanks for giving me something to remind myself by you. Too bad you're getting married to that mutt in a month." I muttered.**

**"Rene, that's not nice." Julietta said as she put her hands around my neck.**

**"Yeah, it's nice." I said before I kissed her.**

**-End of Flashback-**

And then that dog killed her. After that, I left France not wanting to remember anything about her.

I sighed as I put on my watch and I walked out the door to walk towards the conference room where all the royal members were. I sat next to my father and grandmother.

"Sorry I'm late." I whispered to my father.

"It's okay, son. Well, let's start this meeting. Yoshio, what's new in the reports?" My father started saying, I looked around the table, the guys were here but Kyouya looked distracted.

"Not much. But the hunters are starting to realize what we're planning to do." Kyouya's dad said.

"If we think about it, it'll be soon." My grandmother said. I didn't know what they were talking about but I couldn't dare myself to ask.

"Well, of course we have someone to help us." The twins' mom said and she snapped her fingers and two tall dudes in suits came in with a girl. She had her eyes blindfolded with her arms tied together by the wrists. She had long pink hair with pale skin, she was wearing a yellow cashmere cardigan with an olive corduroy skirt that were splattered with blood but that wasn't her.

"Let me go! Fuck you!" The girl screamed and the twins stared wide eyes at her.

"Now, now Kazuhito-san or must I say Ms. Durant. Mind your tongue, you're in a room with respectable members of society." The twins' mother said as she stood off her chair to walk towards the girl whom still standed with bravery.

"Yeah right! Better say in a room with monsters." The girl said.

"Ms. Durant, could you please be a more cooperative person? I know that you have a sense of duty for the royal family but break that rule for once." The twins' mother said. "Or do you want your family to die."

"What do you want?" The girl said with a strained voice.

"Call the princess leaving it on speaker. Tell her that... You're being held hostage by us, of course." The twins' mother said with a cheerful voice. I get that she can be carismatic but not that much.

"Okay. My phone is in the bag that those two dudes have in the front pocket, the number is labeled under 'Hime-sama'. And give it to me." The girl said and they started doing what she told them to do and they gave the phone to her.

**"Hello?" **A dozed off female voice said.

"Rose, it's me." The girl said.

**"Violetta, what's wrong? Are you in trouble?" **The female voice now sounded attent.

"Yeah. I've practically been kidnapped by some vampire people and they've told me to call you. Don't tell anyone." Violetta said.

**"Then why tell me anyways?" **The other voice said sarcastically.

"I don't know. But don't worry. And tell him... That I love him. More than anything in this world." Violetta said.

**"Yeah right. And I can't tell anyone. How am I supposed to explain your situation." **The girl said.

"You're right. Well, bye! Don't tell anyone or I'm dead." Violetta said and she hung up. "Happy?"

"Very. Take her away." The twins' mother said and they took her.

"Good idea, Yuzuha. Taking down the princess' personal guard." My father said.

"I know. Well, I believe that this session is over. Let's go boys." The twins' mother said.

"Bye!" My father said.

I think that I have to tell Haruhi.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! I've left you with a big cliffhanger!**

**Now please give me many sweet reviews. I'm trying to beat my sister at whose has more reviews and I'm winning! Keep helping me.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's a new chapter. I hope that you enjoy this!**

* * *

**Narrator's POV:**

Haruhi stared outside of her window on her cobalt chair, it was already past midnight and she was still worried. It had been a week after she had gotten that alarming call from Miku telling her that she was kidnapped and that she couldn't tell anyone. It was practically eating her away and Miku's parents seemed to be getting sadder by the minute that they didn't know anything about their first daughter. And she didn't even have the guts to ask guys if they knew anything so that was her horrifying case. But she had also noticed that Nekozawa wasn't going to class recently so that had gotten her thinking that maybe he had also gotten kidnapped if he was with Miku at that time.

"Oh for God's sake. I'm going to hate myself for this but I'm going to go look for her. Or at least see if I can get a clue of where she is. But I hope that I won't get killed or that she's already dead." Haruhi mumbled as she got up from her chair, she walked towards the closet and she grabbed some simple clothes.

She put on a long velvet Ralph Lauren blouse and a denim mini short that showed off her legs and she put on black boots that reached the half of her legs, she tied her hair up in a steady ponytail and she grabbed a gun since she was going to walk out on the street and she couldn't walk on the street with a sword on her hand because they'd think that she's a crazy murderer like that girl from School Days.

"Time to go." Haruhi whispered to herself and she opened the balcony door.

"Haruhi-chan isn't going anywhere without Miki!" A tiny voice said and Haruhi turned around to see Miki wide awake on her basket which caused her to close the door behind her as she walked towards Miki.

"Miku, I can't take you with me. It's too dangerous." Haruhi said rationally as she patted Miki's head but Miki bit on Haruhi's finger.

"Ouch. That's rude." Haruhi mumbled.

"But I was created from your sense of awesomeness." Miki said as she jumped on Haruhi's shoulder.

"I thought you were created by my sadness." Haruhi said as she rose an eyebrow to suspect of Miki.

"I never said that. And I have some hidden tricks under my sleeve." Miki said.

"You don't wear a sleeve, a shirt, or a sweater. All that you wear is a pink bow on your neck." Haruhi said rethorically.

"URUSAI! Now let's go!" Miki growled at Haruhi whom winced at the harsh tone she was given but she only sighed and she opened the glass door.

"Fine." Haruhi mumbled and she started walking towards the balcony once again, she closed the door behind her and stared down the ivory-colored balcony to see how long her jump would be. Her room was on the 3rd floor so the jump would be really painful if she didn't fall correctly.

"What do we do now?" Miki asked.

"We'll do what we always see in cheesy romantic movies where the main protagonist's wealthy parents always don't allow them to see their loved one. Those are the kind of movies that we usually make fun of." Haruhi said.

"Dance in a giant ballroom where a black and white masquerade party is being hosted but we're wearing a red dress that clashes with the rest of the people but looks awesomely on us since we're that hot and dancing the most awesome tango with a stranger but then we find out that he's a famous pop star and we run away but we drop our mp3 player?" Miki asked.

"Nope." Haruhi said while popping on the 'p'. "We tie up all the bedsheets and hope that it's long enough so we don't die."

"Oh. What I said didn't make any sense." Miki said and Haruhi ran back into the room and she took the sheets off her bed and started to tie them up.

"Yeah. It so did not make any sense." Haruhi said.

"I hope that this is long enough." Haruhi mumbled and she tied the bed sheet around the balcony holders, and she started to slip down the bed sheet and she noticed that she had a few meters to go since the sheet had worn out. So she jumped but she managed to land on her feet but on a rosebush.

"I'm free!" Haruhi exclaimed softly as she standed up from the rosebush.

"Who's out there?!" Her dad screamed as he opened his balcony window and Haruhi ran towards the woods.

"Must've been my imagination." Her dad said and he walked back into his room.

"He's so clueless." Miki said and Haruhi started running towards the city, when she entered the city, she started walking down the street and someone touched her shoulder.

"Ah." Haruhi whispered and she turned to see Hikaru and Kaoru. Hikaru was wearing a blue Polo shirt with dark jeans with a black leather jacket, and Kaoru was wearing a red Hollíster t-shirt with dark jeans.

"What are you doing here all alone?" Kaoru asked Haruhi.

"Yeah, don't you know that it's dangerous out here?" Hikaru asked as he looked around. "There could be rapists around here."

"Forgive me for looking for my lost friend." Haruhi mumbled.

"Wait. Who are you looking for?" They both asked at the same time.

"I'm looking for Miku. You guys have noticed that she's not going to school. Well, it's because she's been kidnapped and I want to see if I can find her tonight." Haruhi said.

"We'll try and help you, Haruhi." The twins said.

"Thanks guys." Haruhi said and they started walking, they walked into an alleyway when a gunshot was heard and they turned to see another vampire hunter just like Haruhi. He had long black hair tied in a low ponytail with green eyes and tan skin, he looked familiar to Haruhi but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Hey! What the hell, man?!" Kaoru said.

"Where are you taking her?" The man asked.

"What's it to you?!" Hikaru exclaimed as his eyes started to turn red from the anger.

"I'm her uncle." The man said and the twins stared gape-eyed and then turned both to see Haruhi whom looked as shocked as they both did.

"I didn't know." Haruhi whispered. "My dad doesn't have any siblings so that would mean that you're my mom's..."

"Yes, I'm Kotoko's brother." The man said. "Daniel Valerious."

"Well, that means that you're my uncle then... That means that you're also a vampire hunter and now that would explain why you have a vampire hunter gun." Haruhi said.

"Where were you going?" Daniel asked.

"Did my dad tell you to follow me?" Haruhi asked.

"Nope." Daniel said.

"Okay. I was going to go look for a friend of mine that was kidnapped by vampires." Haruhi said.

"Violetta Durant, right? What makes you so sure it's not these two?" Daniel said.

"Because I trust them. That's why, if you would mind not telling my dad about this." Haruhi mumbled.

"I won't. I don't even talk to him." Daniel said.

"Why not?" The three teens asked.

"Because I never liked him when he dated my sister." Daniel said.

"And would you mind helping us?" Haruhi asked.

"Why not?" Daniel said.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! AND I'LL UPLOAD FOR FUN EARLIER NEXT TIME!**


End file.
